Aniko Black
by LadyLBlack
Summary: The Blacks are back! Meet Aniko black a troublemaker, and not so bad girl, who has it in for harry potter. Why? Because he stole Sirius Black form her. Fallow Ani and her friends M5 on a wild ride of finding out that your more then your parents legacy M/T
1. Ch0

_This is my first ever Harry Potter Fan fiction I love the idea I'm coming up with, and I'm sorry the Prologue is so short. But they're supposed to be short. I normally write TP fan fiction but decided to try my hand at HP. Hope you like it and the poem is from the internet. It's put together a letter to Sirius from the main Character. It also shows feelings toward Harry, Sirius and Voldamort. R&R_

_L._

_Prologue: I hate You_

* * *

To Sirius Black,

Pain and Anger are the things  
In which is flowing through my veins  
Knowing that I am forever  
Trapped in this endless web of game  
Knowing that I'll never be the same  
The loneliness you can not measure  
For I can no longer bear  
The pain I encounter as I stay here

Pain and Anger are the things  
In which is flowing through my veins  
But is that all that is there  
I see a search for love which ends in Despair.  
Let me know I am not alone  
Let me know I have a place I can call home  
Let me know that you are there  
Please tell me I have nothing to Fear.

Pain and Anger, Flowing through my veins  
Right down to the core  
I don't know if I can take it anymore  
Is there something else  
Or is this the end.  
Let me know I have a friend.  
Am I loved or No.  
Are you friend or Foe.  
Do I have to go through this Alone.  
I guess I do.  
No one is here.  
Because No one cares.

Pain and Anger are the things  
In which is flowing through my veins  
I don't know how long I can  
Stay Sane  
In this mindless torture

Pain and Anger  
Anger and Pain  
Tell me can you feel it  
in my Veins and in your soul

Luv,

A.D.B.

* * *

The wind carried along whispered voices, on its frozen back into the cold fall night. It sailed through the silent and barren graveyard as thick white un-natural fog settled in amongst the gravestones and statues, but hidden way form sight was a man with no nose. He was dressed in barely there silk robes, and he had piercing blue eyes that would turn red when he was angered. He was hidden behind a tall marble angel and could be barely seen in the midnight darkness. There were others around him. They were dressed in tall pointed hats and dark long robes. They stood silently as Magical creators came slowly and gracefully one by one to the ground from the sky. First came a great lion, whose) mane was so thick it looked like a tree full of leaves. Then came the Dragon and the Snake, one was as bright as fire and the other dark as night. Yet the three seemed to wait for something more and it came in the version of a watery Aqua-Wolf, and a sliver winged falcon. Darkness fell onto the animals, as each stood evenly spaced apart from the others in a prefect, round circle. But one more figure appeared in the middle of the five others. She was a Lumos-Phoenix, her feathers shone so bright they were like pure sunlight, and with a flash they were gone. Leaving the Wizards in total, utter darkness.

_**End Of Prologue**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Ch1

Chapter One: Silent Capability

* * *

_Aniko Ensile Dumbledore Black sat silently on the grassy plains that surrounded Hogwarts. A thick red and gold bound book lay open on her lap. The pages turned effortlessly in the chilling wind. She just stared out at the black lake, its dark shade luring her in and tempting her to drown. Aniko pulled her mind from the black waters to the open page in her lap. She peered down to read the honey stained pages. A spell lay upon them, a Polyjuice potion that would come in handy, but not now. She slammed the book shut, stood from the soggy ground and headed up the hill toward Hogwarts. Aniko walked silently down the halls of Hogwarts. Ani was a short girl, with ebony black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a tattoo on her left forearm. She breezed passed the empty classrooms towards to the Great Hall. They were silent and showed no signs of the rowdy children that were once there._

_An old friend of the family had just told her grave news. Aniko had a score to settle now - this was a fight she wasn't going to lose. When she reached the heavy wood doors she took a breath and her happy demeanor disappeared to the serious, don't mess with me one. She strode into the room filling it with her light. The five other powers where there already, and each backed away from a hunched over man. Black stood over him and raised his chin with her finger. When his eyes met hers he quickly looked away. He shuttered under the weight of her sorrow. Aniko looked at the once glorious Prince. _

_She smiled weakly, which quickly faded into a grim line. She knew what he had done, and what was to happen. This man was a Mage of Darkness and she was the Guardian of Light and his final judger. She took one look into his eyes and muttered two words. The prince fell to the floor his body lifeless and cold. The black soul lingered in the air the got sucked up into Aniko's charm bracelet. His life was gone and destroyed. She turned on her heels and lifted her hood. Aniko Black was not someone you wanted to mess with. The wind bellowed in amongst her cape as she headed for the heavy wooden doors._

* * *

Ani woke from her dream with a scream. The heavy bed drapes hung around her, it was almost the end of her first month in her sixth year at Asvoria and she was still having insanely weird dreams about the future. She pushed back the covers and jumped to the floor. Aniko pulled on her black capris, white collared shirt, sliver and white tie, strappy heels and headed to the mirror to do her black hair. Her curls sat wildly on her head, exploding in every direction. Ani grabbed the hot iron and pin straightened each strand. She charcoaled her blue eyes, which made them look even darker then normal. With one last look in the golden mirror she headed for the Great Hall. The sunlight flowed into the room full of loud, clamming students. The thick ebony and ivory wood tables glistened like jewels in the morning sunlight. Despite the sun and the students, sitting in the window seat farthest away from the mass of people was Aniko Black. Ani sat silently, dreaming about how to cut the pain in her heart. Her straightened black bangs fell into her eyes as she looked down at her novel. The cold stone pressed against her back, sending a chill down her spine. Sitting three tables away from Aniko were her four best friends.

Jade Potter, who was tall and slender with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was in Luminus, the same house as Ani. Her powers were Gaia, the powers of the earth and Jade was the Guardian of Earth. Then there was Aniko's crush, or sort of crush, Peris Evans. Evans was tall, well muscled, and had fire red hair which he choose to wear in a shag cut. His favorite accessories were his emo-punk bracelets and his black eye liner, which he didn't wear too much of, but still fitted his style. When Peris smiled his amber coloured eyes smiled too. Rufus Ludwig was a shorter boy with boyish good looks that were angelic. He was the brain of their operation. Rufus' eyes were dark hazel and normally had curly chestnut brown hair that was dyed violet/black and fell into his eyes. His bangs had been permanently straightened by a potion he had created. Rufus now had every girl paying for his spell and he had mega cash in his bank. Lastly, there was Darius Padwinston. He was very good-looking, very tall and very Angel like. His bangs were long, angled to the side and blonde. The rest of his hair was cut into long black spikes and his eyes were the most vibrant emerald green. Darius was the only one in a house that matched his powers. Darius was the Guardian of Air and was in the house of Aura. Like the Air, Darius could enter a room silently, making no noise or making frenzy with every step he took. Peris and Darius sat staring at Ani hoping to make her mad so she would come over in a huff to join them. To their dismay, it didn't work and they eventually gave up all together. Aniko looked up from her book and peered around the Great Hall. She noticed the P6 weren't sitting together; which rarely ever happened. The P6 were the six princes of Lareeum that were in line for thrones. This elite group included Constantine Malfoy, Prince of Darkness and head boy of the house of Stygian; Cedric Padwinston, Prince of Air; Bailey Potter, Prince of Fire; London Evans, Prince of Earth; Phillip Lysndire, Prince of Water; and Chaos Regulus Dumbledore Black, Imperial Crown Prince of Light and next Emperor of Lareeum.

Chaos was gorgeous! He was sitting in the far corner of the room with his close friends. His hair was growing out and his blonde was fading into ebony. His bangs angled into his layered shag hair cut. His ice blue eyes shone with happiness and his well-defined body could be vaguely seen under his uniform. Chaos always had hordes of girls falling for him; he was the best looking guy in all of Lareeum. Chaos was Aniko's twin. They were like Ebony and Ivory, but shared the same perfectly straight nose. Black was sitting with every one else in the P6 expect for Cedric and Constantine. Aniko closed her book and headed down the hall to her first class. She caught up with Jade, Peris, Darius, and Rufus. These five were known as the M5. Know one really knew how they came up with it. They had the name the Marauders and there were 5 of them. Some student probably came up with it.

* * *

They entered the classroom, which was a large room with an even bigger stained glass dome on top in place of a roof. Jade and Ani went to sit with Ginger Godrey, and Melina Weasley. They were the only other two girls in the whole school that were Aniko and Jade's good friends. The two sat down and prepared themselves for their first real lesson in Reverieology, which was looking into dreams and past memories to see their fears. In Chaos's opinion it was a was of time. The room was in a frenzy of chatter when the oddly dressed mage entered in a fury of bewilderment. Professor Quaird was the weirdest woman anyone had seen. She looked like a picture perfect odd-mage. Layers upon layers of fabric, weird scarf hats, beads everywhere and an optimistic persona, which drove Aniko insane. The woman was never sad, how could someone never be sad.

"Sit my students, please." Spoke Quaird. Her dream-like voice bellowed from the center of the room. The room was like a stadium, but on each level there was a long, large circular table and puffy chairs. This classroom was huge because all the sixth year students had this class together, which at times was a little hectic. Melina, Ginger, Jade and Aniko sat in their normal middle level seats and took their binders and textbooks out of their bags. Each student fell back into the full stuffed chairs and gazed up at the moving stained glass roof. Quaird's voice passed in a burr though their minds, just as Aniko and the others were sinking into daydreams. The room went black and images came around them. Aniko could no longer see anyone around her. In her Reverie, Aniko was in a room that was dark, large, and empty. Two people fell though a flowing purple curtain. One was a man in a long black cape with curly black hair and black eyes. The other was a woman in a black cape with her face hidden behind a hood. Both had wands pointing at each other, and were using incredibly simple spells that Aniko had learned in her 3rd and 4th years. The women yelled something that, in an Airad world, was an unforgivable curse. The man fell to his knees as the spell flung from her wand hit him in a blast of light. The woman left though the curtain and let out a shrill laugh. When she looked blankly at the man, all Ani could hear was a boy yelling,

"He CAN'T BE DEAD!" Suddenly there was a light, and her mother's caped form came out of that light. She reached down and whispered to the man. As her magic seeped from her long slender finger she whispered, _"Sirius, my love. It's not your time to go yet. So come back."_ The man changed into a black dog and with that her mother and the dog were gone. In a flash of light, the vision went black and a voice cheered at her though the darkness.

"ANIKO! Wake up you freaking dork!" It was a very pissed Jade. When Ani slowly opened her eyes she was pulling her up out of the chair and out to their next class. The girls talked about their dreams. It was really cool how they were all different, but when it was Aniko's turn to share she said she wasn't up to it, and just disappeared leaving three sixth years yelling into the empty air in the north hallway.

Aniko Black was sitting on the cold, stone roof of Luminus Tower looking out at the Nereid Water dome, with a bottle of Vodka. Aniko was drinking it back when she had finally figured out who the man was. He was her father, Sirius Black, and the boy that was screaming, was his beloved godson. Hate and distain filled Aniko and lead her to drink more leading her into a very dark spiral. _How could he love him? Why did he never know I was alive?_ _Why did he never love ME?_ She thought sitting on the cold roof, far above the ground below. She stood drunkenly and thought in slurred words, _"I..Hay..Hay..Hate..H..H..Im." _Aniko got to close to the edge of the roof and yelled out years of pent up energy out.

"DADDY! YOU JERK, I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

Aniko slipped on the wet roof tiles and fell. All she saw was gray shingles disappearing above her. Aniko reached out and hung from the rain gutter, tears falling from her eyes. She let go of the vodka bottle and it fell, tumbling to the ground below. Aniko listen for the sound of smashing glass. Ani looked towards the sky_, "No sun,"_ she thought. She then closed her eyes and let go. Time passed so slowly as she watched the gutter disappear._ "Is this the end?"_ Ani thought as the wind whipped around her. She finally got words to come out of her mouth as she sped toward the ground.

"DADDY! WHY WON'T YOU SAVE ME? WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME? DDAADDDDYY! HELP ME!"

* * *

R&R


	3. Ch2

Chapter Two: Silent Demise

* * *

(**Hogwarts)**

Harry Potter found himself falling asleep around midnight. His dream was so odd but he had no clue what it meant. He saw the death of Sirius or what he thought was the death of Sirius and there was a girl there. She looked sad, almost lonelier then he did. She was dressed in a pair of black capris and she had her hands in her pockets. Her hair was pin straight and jet black, her eyes were sapphire blue and her nose was straight and delicate. She wore a white short and on it was a crest he didn't know. The girl also wore a sliver, white, and black striped tie that was about two inches wide. The only thing Harry really remembered was the tattoo on her left forearm. Her sad face loomed in Harry thoughts: leaving him to find out who she was.

(**AsVoria)**

_September 30th (1 o'clock)_

_That day I thought I was going to die. Jade told me what happened, that a Phoenix flew into me and with the greatest blast of lightening and I grew wings, and a long white gown, then the gown transformed into a Guardian uniform and I floated down and lost my wings and fell into Sedgwick's arms, which I really have a problem with. I don't care that much for him any more, which Jade, says is a lie but he should have just let me hit the ground. But my families' crest is still flaring on my arm even though it's been about a week since I fell from the roof._

_Today we had the season's first Quidditch match, which was against Stygian. I'm Seeker and I was using my second magic attack and I had the Snitch and a Blogger knocked me right off my board. It hurt like crap, but I still had the Snitch and now I'm in the hospital with broken bones. Mage Quidditch is much different then Aired Quidditch. They still use brooms and aren't allowed to use magic to hit the Bloggers and balls. So they use something like a baseball bat to hit them, which I'm glad I'm not using._

_It's really bad, almost dangerous, but Mage Quidditch is probably worse because of the magic. Anyways we use boards and Seekers are allowed to use magic attacks to help their team. There is a limit though. You're allowed to spells to help your team mates and two two knock the other seeker down. So your team wins if they have the Snitch and have knocked the opposing seeker off their board. It's really cool. Oh someone's here to see me, I'll write more later._

_A.D.B._

_September 30th (2 o'clock)_

_OMG! What is that boy thinking? What his going through his mind. Sedgwick Malfoy, Captain of the Stygian team came to see me. He sat here for an hour talking about how good I played. What a load of crap! I knew he was here for something. He was here to talk about our relationship. That Fucking Dolt, I reminded him about his little summer affair with Narina Talbot._

_Which, he said was over, but you can never fully trust the brother of Constantine, who is a bad piece of work. I should know, I've seen him go through more girls then my brother. Sedgwick leant over and kissed me. I have to admit the boy was good in bed and is a really good, who am I fooling he's an amazing kisser that is one thing I do miss about that boy. Later, time to go back to the common room. Finally I'm outta here! YES!_

_A.D.B._

* * *

It was October and the sun was out. The castle was huge and Professor Riceus had his art students practicing their skills with magic. By using what they have learned, to manipulate the paintbrush to paint. Aniko, and Jade were on the mountain ridge looking over the whole school. Ginger had paint in her hair, on her face and on her uniform. Her green eyes showed pure happiness. Gin was drawing the Kelpie that was in the water, while Jade was drawing a pencil sketch of the wise old tree. Melina was nowhere to be found and that left Ani to actually get to work. She closed her eyes and pictured Asvoria in her mind. The main sections were based on Hogwarts a wizard's school. Asvoria was huge; two domed rooms with stained glass flanked beside the Great Hall and central base of the school.

Aniko saw the glass chambers of Nereid House in the water, which glistened with its clear glass dome and walk way connecting it to the rest of Asvoria. She saw the caves and marble balconies of Gaia House. She saw the dark art stone towers and tall buildings of gray stone. Aniko saw the entrance to the Stygian house, that led to their under ground dudgeon rooms. She saw the Aura House with it's doors that were always open in warm weather that let in the wind. She saw the Pyre tower reaching toward the sun, it's windows red and gold stained glass, blazing like fire when the light hit them. Aniko saw the grassy plains, the dark lake, the thick Forest, the ruins of old, Professor James' green houses, and the caretakers' small stone cottage. Lastly, Aniko saw Luminus Tower, the tower was basically all windows with very little stonewalls left.

"WOW! Ani that's awesome."

"Thanks, I think I want it bigger. Growmalus." Ani told the painting and it grew three sizes. The three girls headed back with their paintings. They reached the common room, jumped through the painting another painting to head off toward their given rooms. The castle was in a flutter as their guests who had come to take part in the Three Fates Quest. The students from an all girls school from the Water country, DraCoNus from Air country, and the Ebondais school from the Fire country. The three champions were going to be picked next week. The Oracle would choose who would be the ones who would acquire entrance into the Three Fates Quest. Part of Aniko couldn't wait to watch, but part of her said run in the opposite direction. She sat in the hall alone, looking at her paper. She had written her name and spelled it. She was lost in her thoughts in the large room empty room, sitting on a table. Staring at the Oracle when Cedric Padwinston came silently in and sat beside her.

"HOLY FUCK! Don't do that your brother does that to me all the time."

"Sorry, Ani. Are you ok? Sweet Pie?" Cedric's deep voice asked her.

Those words sent a shiver down her spine. Sedgwick had never done that to her ever, one more reason they were no longer together. His hair was platinum blonde with highlighted parts in various shades of blonde. His eyes were deep brown, his lips were fuller, and his body was in great shape. She blushed and looked away, but he pulled her face back towards him. Cedric smiled at her. The night air filled the room and Cedric bent down and kissed her. Aniko felt so much passion and love in his kiss, something she never felt with Sed. She was falling into his arms, Padwinston held Ani tightly.

"Ani, you know you don't have to put your name into the Oracle."

"I know, Ced, but I'm really sacred to find out, I don't know about myself and maybe I can with this quest. They say amazing things happen during the quest." She cried back. Cedric Smiled and whispered to her,

"You're not alone. I'm here and you look pretty hole to me."

'Ok. Let's do it. Let's put our names in.'

"Are ya sure Aniko? You can't turn back once you do?"

"I know Cedric and I'm ready."

"Ok, we'll put our names in at the same time, good plan?"

"Yes; Ced I think it's a great plan."

With that, Aniko Black, had finally let someone into her heart. She pulled on his tie and kissed his lips hard, and on the count of three they both put their names in the Oracle.They both watched as the waters turned and twisted to a rainbow of colours. Cedric took Aniko's hand and walked her back to Luminus Tower. She kissed him goodnight and went inside. Leaving the very good-looking Cedric smiling and as he headed off toward Nereid House. It was the second week of October and it was time to pick the champions. The room was tense. Each school sitting amongst the others along wooden benches. Aniko saw Cedric and he whispered, "I love you." Yet Ani had no idea what to say back to him. She held her breath as the AsVoria champ was picked. The paper flew into Head Master Gryffindor's hands, and he read the name aloud. Cedric Padwinston was chosen, then Paige Morgan was chosen for Avatus, DraCoNus and Kane West for Ebondais. But the Oracle shifted colours, wisped, and shot out a fourth name, Aniko's name.

"ANIKO! Where are you?"

Screamed out Gryffindor. Ani reluctantly stood up. She silently walked toward the Head Master, with the other students whispering and staring at her. He handed her, her paper, and Aniko took it. Gryffindor made her follow the others, but Head Master Gryffindor called after Aniko.

"Aniko, the Oracle hasn't called a fourth name in an hundred years. The last fourth name was Jacques Dumbledore. I believe you know who that is. When this happens, Fate of time has chosen four and Fate of destiny will make sure it's right. Go now."

Bellowed out the Head Master. Ani sat outside with Cedric that night. The beach sand was cold but it was better then the heat inside. She sighed and leaned against him. Cedric put his arm around her. Cedric was nothing like his brother Darius, and Aniko liked him even more for that. Aniko just sat there in the sand with Cedric all night long. Both ended up laying back to stare at the Dog Star and both fell asleep on the beach in each other's arms.

* * *

_**R&R**_


	4. Ch3

_Chapter three: Silent Fortune_

* * *

**(AsVoria)**

**Dear Miss Aniko Ensile Dumbledore Black;**

_**We are pleased to announce that due to your entrance into the TTFQ, that your MST test (Magical Strength Time-coherent) will be postponed until the end of May. We will send you the date in the later part of January. We would like to also congratulate you on your entrance into the TTFQ competition. We look forward to seeing you win. As MP for Activities and Culture I would like to tell you that the first task has been set for November 28th, good luck, and please don't die. It would be very unfortunate if you do, Princess.**_

_**Your mother, my good friend, would like to congratulate you personally on you entrance into the quest. She will be there for the First at Nine am. I would like to inform you that the Empress A. Dumbledore has acquired a small animal. I believe a dog; which rumor has it she got him around April – June of last year. Rumor also says it could be your father Sirius Black, in dog form. She calls him Padfoot, yet, then again its just rumors.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_James Green _

_**Ps. your mother says to practice your Crescimento Interno spell. The one you almost failed last term. She suggests finding an object and doing it until it's perfect.**_

* * *

Aniko read the letter that came this morning by Elvin-air, which was one of the mail carrying types in Lareeum. The most popular was various kinds of winged creatures. She then put the letter onto the table and propped her feet up on the nearest table leg. Jade was sitting across from Ani. She still wanted to read the letter one more time. So Jade picked it up off the table and read it through once more. Jade smiled, putting the letter back on the table. Aniko was eating rice this chilly afternoon and the boys, well, they were creating another so-called "foolproof" plan for a prank of the Stygian House. Which was really okay because it was all to get back at Sedgwick for betting them in Airedology. Jade sighed and listened to their plans. Then something hit her about the contents of her letter. Jade took her feet off the table leg below and stood on the marble floor. She leaned in toward Ani and whispered

"Yo, An didn't you fail Professor Hedwigs exam last term?" She asked quizzingly.

"Uh, hell no, I just barley passed, I think it was a 59?" Aniko coolly answered her. She laughed at the thought of the Professor's face when she barely lit the glass bulb up.

"Ya and he said to never take his InnerCrescum class ever again. Man he's going to be in for a surprised." Aniko said though fits of laughter.

"BLACK! This isn't funny! So cool." Jade chimed, very annoyed at her best friend.

"Ya and I know where this convo is going and I really DON'T want to TALK about it, so lay off Dr. Phallus." Aniko spoke in a very chilly voice with no real feeling at all. If Jade was smart she would have stopped right there, like any other sane person would have, but this was Jade Potter. She knew how to get around Aniko E. D. Black's ever changing moods.

"ANIKO!" Jade yelled at a whisper, seriously annoyed now. "Your mother is trying to tell you something about the first fate. You MAJOR idiot!"

"HEY!" Aniko whimpered back, very hurt.

" What? Ani… hey don't give me that look… STOP IT…. Your mother, Aniko, is a very smart woman. Yes she is and don't give me that look."

"Jade, you know that I RREEAALLLLYY SUCK at that spell."

"Ya so, I'll help you. By the time I'm done you'll be great!" she chimed sweetly.

"Ya. I would rather NOT do it."

"Ani, you would rather drink, until you don't feel the pain of you dad any more?" Jade didn't care how that statement made Aniko feel, right now she just wanted to strangle her.

"OK, Jade that was really LOW! Even for you."

"I don't care." Jade answered coolly. She stood up from the table, and grabbed Ani's hand as she left. Jade pulled Aniko down the hall toward a outside alcove. Students stood eyeing them as they went. Aniko pulled and twisted, trying to get free of Jades grasp. They marched down the stone and marble halls until they came to a small alcove. Jade pinned back Aniko back with her hands pushing on Ani's shoulders. Aniko stared back at Jade. There was fire in her eyes, that Ani had never seen before. Jade sighed and dropped her hands from Aniko's shoulders. As Jade did this Ani's pressure in her chest released and she began to relax a little. Her once rapidly beating heart slowed down and her sweaty palms seemed to be drying slowly. Aniko wiped her hands on her pants. Ani watched as Jade slide down the wall to the floor beside her. After a long few moments of silence, Ani decided to sit down beside her.

"Listen Black." She spoke smoothly and almost silently.

"You have to put your weird dreams behind you, along with any other troubles you have for now. You NEED to focus on the tests. I'm afraid you might, scratch that, you WILL die. So get fucking over yourself and grow up." Jade told her.

With that she punched her hard in the arm, got up, and walked away. Aniko watched Jade go down the hall, her back getting smaller and smaller. She rubbed the spot on her arm where Jade punched her and she set her head back against the stone wall. As she opened her eyes to the ceiling, the hallway began to spin and burr around her. Aniko closed her eyes to stop the pain of feeling like someone was pulling her into two. After what seemed like hours, Ani opened her eyes to see tan marble in front of her. She looked around and found a boy sitting next to her. Someone she had never seen before and the minute she saw what he was wearing she knew he was an Aired or more commonly called a "Wizard". She looked him up and down, head to toe. His hair was black, curly and cut into a shag style. His eyes were green and hidden behind black round glasses. The boys face was evenly placed, and he was very attractive. He smiled at her quizzically and Aniko noticed what he was wearing. He wore black pants, a white collared shirt that just showed of his trim body. He wore white and red sneakers, and a black, red and gold trimmed cape. The last thing she noticed was the red and gold lion on the chest part of his cape. The odd boy extended his hand and Aniko shook. Harry starred at the very odd girl who sat beside him. She was dressed in black cropped pants, with a white, wrinkled collared shirt. On her shirt was an image of a white Phoenix. She also wore a sliver and white tie around her slim neck. Harry couldn't help but notice she had most of the top buttons undone. He shook these thoughts from his head. He looked her up and down one more time. She wore hot pink converse with black ties on her feet, her hair was pin straight and ebony black. Her eyes were sapphire blue, and she wore no cape, her face was oval and she had a delicate nose. She, Harry thought was very attractive, but somehow he thought he knew her.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"Hi, I'm A.B." Ani answers him.

"A.B?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ani answered sharply.

"Is it short for something?" He asked again, as they both sat on the cold stone floor.

"Yes, my name."

"Oh, Okay." He said, sounding sad because she wouldn't tell him her real name.

Aniko looked at Harry just as the afternoon sun hit his perfect face. Its warm glow was cast onto his face, making his features and green eyes stand out more. Her stomach flipped at the thought and she silently cursed herself and she blushed. Aniko turned her face away from Harry. _"You have a boyfriend remember, CEDRIC! He's your guy, you Dolt. So stop it!"_ said her little inner voice. She sat beside Harry until the sun was half set. Yet because of the weird, funky tension that had set in between them Aniko began to laugh. She looked up from the floor to see Harry looking at her as if she was mental. Then she laughed even harder, because of the weird look he had on his face, and he got a new look the same one Jade would give her. The "Hurt Ego face" she liked to call it. Harry turned away from the laughing girl, he turned back to look at her when she was done and noticed she had no wand_. "Was she a Muggle?"_ He became even more uncomfortable and began to fidget.

"What's wrong with you?" Ani asked bluntly.

"Uhh.. Ya.. Here's the thing. where's your wand?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Wand?" she asked him.

"Ya." Harry said and lifted his body from the floor.

"Ok, I've never…" and before she could finish Harry cut her off.

"OMG! Hurry WE got TO GO, we gotta get you out of here, Mate." Harry told her hardily. With that Harry pulled Aniko from the floor by her shoulders. _"Not again, how many times does this have to happen today."_ she considered. Harry pulled her down hallway after hallway, past door after door, and until she had enough. She dug her feet into the floor and twisted free from his grasp, which took more work then with Jade. Harry's back was outlined perfectly by her fitted cape. Aniko was pissed at him, their was very few people she let pull her down a hallway. Harry was not one of them. Harry turned around to face her. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. It was just too bad he was so pretty.

"WHAT THE GOD DAMN FRICK ARE YOU THINKING!" she howled at him.

"SAVING YOU!" Harry barked back.

"WHAT!" Aniko screamed at him.

"You're a Muggle, you need to get out of here, or they're going to hurt you." He said gently. Aniko blankly starred at him, did he really not know she was a mage. As his words blended in her head, she thought MUGGLE was some kind of insult, Aired's used on one another, but when it sunk in she could help but laugh. A huge rafter shaking laugh that soared so high it took on a life of its own.

"What's so funny, because I'm really not getting the joke mate." He said to her

"I'm… Not…A….N.M." she said while being bent over through fits of laughter.

* * *

_**R&R**_


	5. Ch4

HEY

**HEY!**

**Yes, this story is close to the 4th book in the first chapters, but now it changes into something I hope is all me. I like this chapter I can say that it will not be a parody, (and I'm not trying to make it into one) from here on in, and please be kind in your reviews. R&R Thanks.**

**Luv**

_**L.**_

**Chapter four: Silent Valley**

* * *

**(May, Year six)**

It was the last night of school, and AsVoria students were having their annual Dragon Ball. A yearly dance that they had, to celebrate the end of their year. The large field off the garden dome lit with fairies that were flying around, candles on tables, and six extravagantly carved lamp posts. There was the silver and ivory phoenix for Luminus House. The emerald, gold and cherry wood lion for Gaia House. The ruby, gold and ebony wood dragon for Pyre House. A maple oak, violet, and gold silver winged eagle for Aura House. Lastly, a lamp post of onyx black, ebony wood and silver accent snake for Stygian House'. The lampposts were evenly spaced around the ebony dance floor that had been laid down onto the glass. This was the first time ever that the ball had been held outside. The sky was clear and the air was hot, but there was a cool wind that blew the clouds away. That made it easy to see the stars through the tent that hung from the lampposts. Harpies had made the material from their silky sap; it shimmered and sparkled in the moonlight like thousands of tiny little diamonds. The students were dressed to the nines, and each girl spun around the dance floor like a ballerina; or they sat and drank. Everyone look like stars in silks, velvets, stains and cotton dresses that were to the floor or short, semi-dresses. The Garden dome had lights placed 'throughout as they sparkled in the moonlight. Small fireflies flew around the plants and flowers like sparks from a fire, yet every now and then a firefly would get too close to a snake dragon and got eaten. Lovers sat throughout the dome, kissing and walking hand in hand. Everyone was oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

Aniko Black sat alone in the darkened room; her bottle of vodka lay at her feet. She was dressed in her school kilt, which was shorter than permitted, her white polo sweater and her hair in a pony tail with a puff at the front. As the lonely moonlight squeezed through her small window, Aniko's black charcoal eye make-up and liner were smeared and running down her cheeks. Aniko watch the others at the dance, each happier then they had ever been. She kept telling herself that she was happy too, but that was a bug fat lie. The Three Fates Quest had been canceled because Sedgwick Malfoy was killed during his MST test. _'Am I the only one mourning him? Why can't I escape his death?'_ Nothing had been the same since Feb. 26th and every time she would walk down the hall she would see memories of Sed. They would flood into her mind like a train on a track. Each time they would bring thick heavy tears to her eyes. It was the way he smiled, the way his ego would get hurt when she would laugh at something he said, the way he would look at her and kiss her. The way his long blonde hair would whip in the fall wind, or the way his skin would darken in the summer sun.

Aniko could hear his last words as he had fallen from the room after his MST test. He fell into her arms, and reached his arm up and touched her face. She still saw his face in her mind daily, the fear and sadness that had crossed it. He reached his hand up and touched Aniko's face. When Sed died his sprit flipped and dove in the air. Aniko watched the black image take on a life of its own until it go sucked into her charmbaclet and his powers add into her own. Aniko could hear his voice in her head ringing as clear as if it had that day. Their conversation replaying in her mind over and over. She cut her hand the other day, and the pain wasn't even comparable to the pain of losing two loves. Aniko had also lost Cedric, he had left her after that day. He said the love she had for Malfoy wasn't truly gone and that she had to find peace first before they could have a relationship. That day, when they had the conversation, it was raining pretty badly, and by the time they were through, they were soaked. He told her that he could never be with someone who wasn't fully in love with him. Yet he told her he would always be with her as a friend. Friend that's all she needed was another friend. She'd broken up with guys so many times, half the school pretty much but it never hurt like it did now.

Tonight the room around her was silent, black and cold. Aniko opened the window and let the air in. It's cold hand wrapping around her waist and squeezed her; as she sat in the window-sill. All she wanted to do was cry, she had also drunk half of the bottle of Vodka straight. Its cool liquid was her only comfort now. A letter had been found in Sed's room among his things when his family was cleaning it out, and it had been addressed to her. Professor Hackery the head of Stygian gave it to her yesterday during D.A.Mology. Tears ran down her face even harder now as she finished reading the letter for the forty-ninth time. Her bottle was empty now, and nothing was left. That was just like her life, NOTHING; yet Ani was used to her life being nothing. So as she slipped slowly from the window seat on to the floor and crossed the wooden floor to get more Vodka. She ended up looking at the silver mirror that was above the table, and as she drank more cold liquid from the fresh bottle. She saw her self but she didn't see what she wanted to. As she stood there, barely able to stand, she saw her father and his beloved Godson. Thick heavy tears flooded and fell from her eyes in waves of emotion.

"_Tomorrow is never going to come."_ She thought as rage filled her body, she let go of the cabinet and with the alcohol in one hand, Aniko Black pulled the glass mirror down off the wall. It smashed onto the floor with a bang into millions and millions of tiny, shiny pieces. It look like the materialization on how she was feeling, broken and in tiny pieces. It began to thunder, and lightning outside; with one big bang thick heavy waves of water fell onto the ground. The fierce power of the storm fuelled her. Anger filled Aniko's heart and the darkness took over. As the lighting struck, she pulled out every draw, ripped fabric, cut pillows and utterly destroyed the room around her. Aniko stood in the center of the room; drunk, crying and utterly ready to give up on life. She drank down the second bottle and let the wet wind come in from the storm. Water droplets mixed in with once warm air making the room feel muggy and slightly soggy. The soggy air picked up paper, feathers and sparkles that were strewn around the room. Making them cascade about the room taunting Aniko. Then with the strength she had left, she cried out into the night as the storms noise crashed into her room.

'FATE IS THIS LIFE!" She yelled into the heavy, fearful, black night. "I do not fear you, I welcome you to meet my inner storm." Aniko fell onto the floor, eyes shut, and overdosed, with the glass bottle in her hands. The clears shimmering glass smashed when it hit the wooden floor into to a million shinny pieces. Aniko hit her head off the table in the center of the room as she fell to the floor. Vodka spilled in her direction from the broken bottle. She lifted her hand felt the back of her head. Her fingers touched wet, soggy, sticky hair. When she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

**R&R**

**Here's the letter…………………………………….**

_Dear Aniko,_

_If I don't make it out of my testing, I want you to know I always loved you. I never meant to hurt you. The day I made that fatal mistake was the worst day of my life, and if I could re-write it I would. Plus, I want you to know that every time I saw you with Padwinston, I wanted to rip you out of his hands and tell you belong to me. PLEASE go on living without me. Don't stop loving because of me, your dad or anyone.. Oh don't forget YOU need YOUR DAD more then you think you do._

_I Love you._

_**Sedgwick.**_

_PS Your smile can light a room, and I'll always watch over you._

* * *


	6. Ch5

_**Chapter Five: Silent Existence**_

* * *

The students of Luminus were soaked to the bone from the nightly down pour. Jade, Ginger, and Melina were slugged up the steep wooden stairs towards their rooms. As they climbed, Jade felt a chilling draft that came from high above her. Jade instantly raced up the stairs towards Aniko's room. She knew something was wrong; it had to be wrong. When Jade came to the small landing of dark ebony wood, the door was cracked open. She looked behind her, Ginger and Mel hadn't caught up with her yet. Hoping someone would answer, Jade called out into the cold, black space.

"Ani?"

No answer came, so Jade took a deep breath, and pushed the door open with a gentle hand. A blast of wind pushed its way out, forcing Jade to close her eyes momentarily. When the wind had dyed down to a dull breeze, Jade opened her eyes and stood shocked. Gin and Mel finally got to the top of the stairs and Gin screamed a bone-chilling cry. Both left instantly, one for the Head Master and the other to keep housemates from going up.

Jade looked around in disbelief. The room looked like a hurricane had passed through it with no mercy. Aniko had pulled out every draw, clothes were thrown onto the wooden floor, she'd broken the noble mirror that had once hung proudly on the violet walls, and the curtains hung loosely from their rods. The once glass table lay smashed on the floor, as Ani's head bleed. Jade rushed to Ani's side and pulled the fluffy towels that were nearby and placed them under her bleeding head. The bottle of vodka lay smashed in her hands and completely empty. Her crest on her left forearm was blazing in full colour. Most times when weird shit would happen, only half or less would show up. Yet the full image was blaring at her, sending shrills of light into the dark room.

Jade watched the crest, the four center moons of gold and sliver sparkled and shimmered happily and the onyx black 'B' calligraphy sat silently ominous above. The bottom silver moon connected with the sapphire blue star that illuminated the whole design. As thick flowing Phoenix's feathers flew up the sides of the moons and star and wrapped around a 'D' in bold, dark ebony calligraphy. The brightness of the crest was creepy compared to the lifeless body of Aniko, as she was not your average suicide thought Jade wordlessly.

What after what seemed like hours, Head Master Gryffindor and House Dean Feris crashed into the silent room with a bang, breaking Jade's thoughts of loneliness and confusion. Dean Lily Feris was a tall, lanky, and delicate woman. She looked strict and mean, but as Ani, Jade and the rest of the M5 knew that wasn't the case. She smiled lightly at Jade and looked at the Head Master. He nodded and Feris bent down, held her hands over Ani; and with a pop they were gone.

"Head Master?" Jade asked silently as he stood like a beacon in the black room.

"Jade, please my dear, save your questions for tomorrow and head for sleep."

She did as she was told and headed down the wooden stairs to her room, and before she entered, she turned to see Head Master G locking Ani's door. She quickly pushed into her room and pressed against the shut door as he passed, going down towards the common room.

The sun danced in the large window hospital, as the dust shimmered, dipped and dived. The sound of a robin singing flooded through the open window above Aniko's bed, as she lay in thick white covers, sheets and pillows. The ceiling paintings kept moving, like they were suppose to. It drove her nuts and after the second change, she stopped keeping track. The worst thing was a black lab was sleeping on her foot as if he was told to watch out for her. She didn't know his name, but she told him her stories and he seemed to like that.

She kicked her foot up and down for him to move, yet he only lifted himself just enough for her to pull out her leg and lay it down. That had been an hour ago, and the dog was now sleeping with his head on her leg, which was not so bad as his whole body. A great green Novel-Owl came flying into the room and sat on the end of her bed, on top of the black dog. The animal seemed to be pretty calm, but a little annoyed, and yet he was ok with the bird. He opened his eyes for a couple of seconds and laid his head back down. The bird gave her the letter that was in his mouth, tilted his head, and waited for her to read it.

Aniko took it, opened it and read it through.

* * *

_**Dear Aniko,**_

_**That I left unspoken, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, not seeing that loving you. That's what I was trying to. I should have never let you go, I just needed to tell you that.**_

_**I miss you Iko,**_

* * *

_Merlin Potter. _

"He misses you, you know." Jade's voice sung from the doorway.

Jade watched Aniko silently, even now she held an air of Aristocracy about her. No wonder really, if you knew the families she came from; you wouldn't expect any less. Her blackhair fell into her eyes, in its natural curls, her blue eyes shone, her skin was pale from not being outside but only made her look even more beautiful. She was the one of the heirs to the Black fortune, along with Chaos. Ani would be in line for a job at a wizard school and would be expected to be great because she was part of the Dumbledore clan.

All things pointed to legendary deeds for this girl. For Gods sake she was the strongest Guardian of Light since, forever, and now she also had the power of Darkness too. Aniko was going to do amazing things. Jade strode over to Ani with all of the grace she owned, and sat down beside her.

"So." She whispered.

* * *

_**R&R**_


	7. Ch6

_Hey everyone, Please R&R. Luv. L._

_Chapter Six: Silent Philosophy_

* * *

Aniko watched Jade slink away from the doorway, and cross the room. She sat gracefully on the end of her bed and stared at her with sad green eyes. Jade took Ani's hand in hers; held it for a moment. Then she dropped it like a hot stone onto the white crisp bed linens. The black dog, that was on her bed, was now bounding out of the room and down the hall to somewhere else.

"He misses you, everyday he knows that he couldn't be with you. Yet he just wants to make sure you're ok. I didn't tell him about what happened. I know he would have rushed here and try to save you. Oh by the way your mom's here."

"At AsVoria?" Ani asked her.

"Yes, it seems that when something major happens to one of her children she races over." Jade said sarcatilcally.

"Funny really, oh is that dogs hers?"

"Yea, his names is Padfoot. Weird name I thought, it really doesn't suit the dog he's more of a Scruffy. He's always dirty the school maid are having a great time cleaning up after him." Jade said making small talk. Ani knew why she was here.

"Jade! I know what you're not asking, and some times I'm not sure why you're related to the wizard Potters. You're really not that arrogant, but you are courageous. The reason I blanked out and destroyed that room was because I just couldn't take it anymore." Ani spoke calmly to her tense best friend.

"What do you mean, "Just couldn't take it anymore" Ani? You're not making any sense." Retorted Jade trying to ignore her. Aniko sighed heavily and kept on talking. Jade just sat there, and listened to what she was saying.

"Ok here's the thing. I see my dad with Potter and it sends me to a not so pretty place. I just don't get how he always puts that wizard boy first. Like my brothers and me don't even exist. It's not fair really, he's my dad, but my mom never did tell him that we surivived the death eaters. I always wonder what would have happened if she had told him."

"Ok, yet what happened with the room thing?" Jade asked confused.

"I drank too much, it's no big deal, and it's not like anything I do is by the rules anyway." Ani laughed slightly.

"Ani don't act so coolly about all this, what you're doing is very dangerous." Jade hissed at her.

"Right Potter, chill a little will you." Ani answered arrogantly.

"Don't tell me to chill, Black, I have every right to be mad, I was the ONE WHO FOUND YOU!" Jade screamed.

"Common Potter, I know you couldn't care less, you're like everyone else who thinks I'm doing something to be named G of L, cus there's no way I could have been chosen because I'm gifted, all you guys see is a Half blood Aired. Well get this Jade, both my parents are half, so I become full." Ani spoke coolly to Jade.

"FUCK YOU BLACK, I'm sorry I cared." Jade yelled at her got up and left Aniko alone in the floor to ceiling marble room. She stormed out of the room, while Ani kicked herself for saying all those horrible things. It wasn't Jade's fault her dad didn't know about her. She felt like crap now, all she wanted was a helping hand, or someone to hug her. All of a sudden her mom's new dog came trotting in. How the hell did he always know the right time to reappear. The dog came over to Ani, climbed up onto the bed and layed his head compassionately on her lap.

"Padfoot, I don't deserve a friend right now."

Padfoot looked at her with his big black eyes and gave her a look of 'yes you do". Aniko buried her face into the black dogs back. She started to cry thick wet tears that soaked his clean but matted fur. Jade slid down the wall outside of the hospital, hearing Ani cry inside made her notice how much of a strong front she puts up. It made her hurt inside, she was a true Luminus loyal and brave, living with the hurt of seeing your father's love being given to someone else. That had to hurt. Jade placed her head into her hands. Jade was a horrible friend but Ani didn't make it easy to love her. It was a constant up hill battle.

* * *

_**(Head Master Gryffindor's Office)**_

"Head Master, please tell me again why no one had seen a change in Aniko's behavior until now?" Amelia Dumbledore spoke smoothly.

"Majesty, we really could not tell. She's not one to talk about her feelings." Gryffindor answered the Empress.

"Yes, I know this may have been my fault from an action I did long ago."

The Empress was now standing at the large leaded glass window that faced south. Her green eyes hid broken sad memories. Her long white blonde hair shimmered at her waist as she starred at the setting sun from behind the window. The sunrise casted a rainbow of colours across the black lake.

"What happened, My Lady?" the Headmaster asked her.


	8. Ch7

Ok, the letter at the end is part of a song; I just can't remember which one, I think it's "Time" or "Mirror" by Ne-yo.

_**Chapter Seven: Silent Slumber**_

* * *

"My Lady, what happened?" Head Master Gryffindor inquired.

"Ah yes, well I might as well start from the beginning. It's a story about love that shouldn't have happened. Let see how do old fairy tales start. Once long ago in a fair land…" as Amelia carried on into the story.

_**(July 1977)**_

"Are you sure I shouldn't have worn a gown or something?" The girl asked impudently.

"No, you look beautiful, don't worry you're a Pure-Blood they're not going to kill you. Plus, Amelia, your house is one of the oldest house in the entire magic realm. But if you value your life don't mention muggles, unless you're bashing them." Sirius said arrogantly. Amelia rolled her eyes and copied Sirius by lifting her cape up on to her head.

Both stood silently in front of the closed door, Sirius rang the door bell. The chime cut harshly through the queit black night. The door opened and Sirius beckoned her in. He closed the door behind them and they made their way into the formal living room. Amelia marked it as an over dressed and stuffed pureblood attempted at baroque. The curtains hung heavily from the rod, candles were strewn everywhere around the room, making the cold wizards sitting in two over stuffed wing backed chairs, look even more fritting. Sirius spoke steadily with his parents, while Amelia hid behind in the shadows. Regulus came bounding down the cherry wood stairs, and into the dark living room. He saw his family then turned to see Mia, he looked at her weirdly and spoke bitterly cold to her.

"Dumbledore, what the God's name are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you, Black? You don't own this place.She scowled at him

"This is my house. I have more right to be here then you do"

"Not really. They own the place." Amelia said pointing to lord and lady black.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Lady Black.

"I'm sorry" Whispered, Amelia

"Amelia, you're a guest in this household you get one free ticket. Regulus on the other hand, you have some explaining to do about why you're yelling at a higher class wizard then yourself."

"_Ha! She likes me better." _Thought Amelia

* * *

_**(Mid July 1977)**_

"How dare you say that about my mother, you lying, hateful, brute, and how dare you disown Sirius!" Shrieked Amelia. Amelia was pissed at Lady Black for letting her son run away, and now Amelia had no idea where he was. She had enough with this woman, and it was time for some Marauders magic. With a wave of her hand, Lady Black was wrapped in a gold frame, and a glass mirror and flattened. Amelia smiled at herself as her eyes twinkled. She levitated the painting down to the first floor and hung it by the door. Lady Black just kept on screaming. Amelia rubbed her temples, in hopes of stopping the persistent pain.

"Ok, that's it, Si-Lin-Cee-O!" She howled toward the painting as white magic blew from her fingers tips. She thought of how much anger she was going to have in about to 20 years when the spell wore off and she dreadfully bad for the poor fools who would encounter it. Amelia laughed thinking of the poor wizard who would have to open the door and be greeted by Mama Black screaming at them.

--

"Amelia! What the heck are you doing here?" Sirius asked while sitting with James. She sat next them and just smiled.

"Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my two boys?"

"Well normally, Lily would be standing behind you tapping her foot because she wants to leave, and that smile Dumbledore is the one that you put on your face when you've done some major trouble." James said as he lay down his cards down on to the table. "Gin!" he said boasting at Sirius. Sirius glared at James. He loved to boast when he won at anything.

"What, did ya do, now?" Sirius asked her. Amelia just grinned slyly at them. Both boys pounced on her pinning her to the floor, knocking the table over in the process. Cards flung everywhere, drinks fell on to the white carpet. James and Sirius tickled Mia until she was in a fit of giggles and gave up. Both flung themselves off her, and look at the mess. James thought how pissed his mom was going to be when she saw the red juice all over her prized carpets.

"_Uhh"_ James thought. _"She'll live."_

"You did a spell like that in sixth year?" They both asked her in unison.

"Ya! What you think I'm Useless with out you two?"

Amelia pushed herself off the floor and headed for the balcony outside. The Potter mansion was beautiful, it shone like a star in the middle of the night, this house was the main reason girls dated James. Who wouldn't want to end up Mistress of this place on day? Which. in her mind was really stupid, because James would dump them soon after they were dating. However most girls still thought it was worth it.

Someone tapped Amelia on her right shoulder to gain her undivided attention. When she turned around she saw Sirius standing behind smiling coolly. Amelia giggled he always watched her with his dark gray eyes. Sirius looked so proud for some reason, his smile stretching from one ear to the other. It made her smile. Sirius take two giant steps toward her with his long lean legs, then wrapped his strong well muscled arms around her waist. He gazed into her dark blue eyes that shone with a pure-blood pride. He smiled again then gracefully swooped down to kiss her hard on the lips. Amelia stood shocked, what the hell was he doing his girlfriend was going to kill her. Mia stood life less and still for a moment then she reluctantly kissed back. Which then turned into a fierce passionate frenzy that took over her sense of better judgment.

Sirius decided that her lips tasted like cherry lip-gloss. No one had ever done anything like that for him in his whole life. Mia's keens buckled. Making her fall against Sirius's warm chest. She rested her head over his heart to hear his fast beating heart. The sound of it quick rhythm sounding like how her own heart was beating. Amelia had the greatest urge to take his clothes off and see his fit hard chest underneath the well cut blue polo. Amelia cursed her self for thinking such naughty thoughts. Who could blame her the boy was hot. Amelia blushed again. Something was seriously wrong with her. Maybe it was just hormones.

James crossed the room and leaned against the white doorframe. James smiled at Sirius and Amelia, he knew something was happening between them for a long time now. James laughed lightly. They both were just so stubborn. Neither was willing to let the other know how they felt. Well the did now. James pushed back some black hair that fell into his eye and turned back into the room. He found his favorite chair and sat down. James leaned back and crossed his arms against his chest. He began to stare at the fire once again. When he saw Sirius kissing Amelia this weird sensation took over him. It couldn't be jealously could it?

* * *

_**(June 31, 1978)**_

Sirius sat with Mia in their graduating robes looking over the black lake, silently the hoped nothing would change, but both new better. Sirius took her small hand in his and kissed ithe back of it gently with his lips. She smiled at him and arched one of her well-made eyebrows at him. However before he could pull out what was in his pocket, James and the others rushed out toward them.

The six of them grouped together for a rare group photo. Lily was with James, Remus sat on the ground while Peter sat on top of the wall to be level with him or sorta level. Sirius stood arrogantly as the wind whipped his cape and hair into the air, Amelia had her arm hooked in his, and stood so her very long, super straight hair floated like a strip of torn silk in the wind. When the photo was finished, Sirius handed Amelia a glistening red rose, she took it and blushed lightly.

"Look inside," he told her

"Ok?" As she did Sirius got down on one keen and the diamond floated up from the petals.

"Will..." And before he could get the words out. A tear stained, make up running Amelia had wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the lips.

* * *

_**(October 31st 1979)**_

In a secret ceremony, on a late night in October, Amelia Dumbledore became a Black. The Great Hall of Hogwarts was decorated in Slik and flowers. Crsytals were draped everywhere long heavy strings. Fairies floated thought out the room like little balls of coloured fire. The candles that hung form the ceiling had been changed to a dark violet. The room seemed to have a life of its own. Sirius black was standing at the end of a long red carpet was. He was dressed in an Armani suit with his best man, James Potter, and Lily Potter, Amelia's Maid of Honour. Albus Dumbledore led his angelic like daughter down the aisle toward the groom. They said their vows, kissed their kiss and had their secret kept by their secret keepers, who took this to their graves.

* * *

_**(October 31st 1981)**_

"Sirius, don't do this, he's not worth it." She cried tears falling down her face in a thick wet stream.

"He KILLED THEM!" He howled at her.

"Peter isn't worth this at all! He's scum, he'll get what's coming to him, let Dad handle this." She harped at Sirius. He took her hands in his them dropped them. He lifted her face to look at him square in the eye.

"Sirius," She spoke gently toward him, "If you do this, I won't be here when you get back. If you ever get back." She told him. Sirius smiled weakly at her. It was a veiled threat he knew she would never leave.

"That's a risk I'll have to take." He told her as he closed the door of their large home behind him.

"SIRIUS!" Amelia screamed as she hit the floor with her fists.

"SIRIUS!"

She lay like a child in a ball on the floor. He was going to be the death of her. Crying babies rushed into her head. Tormenting her. Even now when their father's left they wouldn't give her a moment of piece. She lifted her head off the ground and made her way toward the stairs. Amelia lifted her gown up the cherry wood staircase. When she reached the babies cribs, she lifted them up and dressed the twins warmly. Chaos stood at the bottom of the stairs the three year old smiled. She told him that they were going to see his grand father. He loved his grandfather black. She thought about taking them to their Grand-da that that was too risky. Tom would come after them so they had to make it look like the death eaters did their job and killed them. Amelia left the house she loved with her small children, Carry the twins Diamond and Aniko in her arms and Chaos holding the hem of her skirt. The only thing she did zap to their Canadian Mansion was a note in her perfect clean pretty scroll for Sirius when he returned. She left it lying in the living room on the hardwood floor. Amelia looked back at the now empty house. This was for the best. This was the only way to save their family. It was only a matter of time before Tom came after her children too.

Sirius sat soundlessly in his cell planning his way out, with a letter in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to open it. It was her handwriting, and he didn't want to know what she had just done, and he was sure of what Peter had said about the Dark Lord going after his sons and daughter were true. He was sure that they could be dead.

_**(The Letter read)**_

_Dear Sirius Black,_

_I must be honest with you babe, just gotta be honest. I love to watch the faces that you make. I can't see you, so might I suggest a change. If you know anything about me by now, you know I'm a freak, just follow my lead. Baby, I love making love in front of the mirror. Baby, tonight let's try in front of the mirror. If you can stay and stand not leaving, keep your chin up, please watch me walk away, I want you to see that we look so good together. I understand that you're not ready for me._

_You seem to find the dark when everything is bright. You look for all the wrong instead of all that's right. Does it feel good to you, to rain on my parade? You never say a word, unless it's to complain._

_It's driving me insane. Look what surrounds you now: more than you ever dreamed! Have you forgotten just how hard it used to be? So what's it going to take for you to realise it all could go away in one blink of an eye? It happens all the time. Next time you come home I won't be here; I won't stay here, and live here with my regret._

_Love,_

_**AMELIA DUMBLEDORE**_

* * *

_**(Present Day)**_

"That's what happened so long ago, why some days I can't even look at her. She looks so much like him, it hurts." Amelia spoke effortlessly into the round, windowed room. As she thought of Aniko.

"My father used a memory charm on anyone who could have know about me and the children. It's like we don't exists anymore. I changed my name back to Dumbledore and we moved to Canada then back to the Mage World." She sighed

"I always wonder how it would have worked out if peter never betrayed us."

* * *

_**R&R PLEAAASSSSEEEEE**_

LLB

: )


	9. Ch8

_**R&R**_

_**Chapter Eigth (Eighth): Silent Wallflower**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"The last time I saw anyone form the wizard world was the day after I left. I went back to our house in Pembroke. Remus came to see if I was ok, he's, also Chaos's Godfather, along with Molly Weasley. So he came to see the boy too and play with him for a while. he wanted to know if Little Black's were ok, I told him yes, that they were with their Grandfather in London." The Empress told him from the super puffy white chair.

"So, this could be a good place to start with Aniko's troubles." Theorized Godric Gryffindor, the Headmaster of AsVoria and the founder of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. "That would make some logical sense if you think about."

"Really, it's more illogical then anything, Godric." Answered Amelia

"Alright, but what are we going to do about Aniko? We need to help her."

"Headmaster Gryffindor, please do what you think will help, now I have no time. I really must get back to the capital. Please give Aniko my love. Goodbye Sir." Amelia snipped.

"Of course Your Majesty." The Headmaster answered her as she headed down the spiral marble stairs.

He leaned back in his chair, and grabbed his smoking pipe. Aniko is a troublemaker. With a capital T, but she wasn't stupid, a talent she inherited from her father. As Godric dove deeper into his thoughts, a few young mages had other ideas for that evening.

In the Luminous tower three very nervous mages sat watching their friends scuttle around gathering up things. Ginger Godrick was a short girl, who didn't like to be in trouble too often, which wasn't the view that her friends held. Her red curls bobbed in the night air, her violet eyes showed too much anxiety for someone of her age, and once again she began to question her dear friends.

"This is so illogical, how many times have you two been in trouble this week, huh?" She asked Jade and Ani, acting like a worried mother.

"Four." Jade said sharply.

"Ani?"

"Four." She answered.

"Come on Black, you really think I believe you?" Ginger chorused.

"Six"

"Still not buying it."

"Me either." Jade added. "The last time it was six YOU were SIX." She laughed heavily with Ginger and Melina.

"Ha, ha, very funny know it all." Aniko answered coolly.

"Common Ani, how many? It has to be a lot, you broke your record this year. Plus you are the first person to get a detention in the first week back after New Years in like, forty years." Melina said as she slipped from the edge of the bed onto the fluffy, carpet below, ducking quickly to avoid the hurling pillow Aniko had thrown her way.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I think it was ten."

"TEN!" The girls hollered.

"Yes, yes it was ten. Monday - turning Narina Talbot's hair green in Potions, charming the floors to ice, and then on Tuesday I made a Malfoy float in the air by strings and attacked him later with glass bottles." The girls stood shocked.

"Wednesday- Jade and I made the Wizardology teacher's scarves turn into snakes, also turned a couple of Stygian's blue and green, and then on Thursday we made that bottle-neck potion blow up during the Seventh years class. Also made a couple of statutes come to life, and charmed a couple of the ghosts frozen. Then on Friday, well not much really on Friday, just dumping slime on top of the House of Stygian. A pretty average week." Aniko carried on.

"Ya. Only you would admit to doing all that stuff, anyway." Ginger said sticking her tongue out at Ani, as she did the same to Ginger.

"Ani did you know your mom was here?" Melina asked.

"Ya."

"Why didn't she come to see you?" Mel asked.

"Did she come to see you Ani? That's so weird." Ginger cried out shocked.

"Ya, Mom and I really don't get along too well, never really have. I look and act too much like my dad and she hates that."

"Oh." Chimed Melina and Ginger in unison.

"Ya aren't you too a pair," Aniko told them as she and Jade pulled on their thick black capes.

"Ok we're going, You both know what to do when head students come around?"

"Yup, Ani we've been helping you and Jade since first grade, we're not new at this."

"Ok, bye cuties." Jade and Ani left and headed for the still common room.

They slunk down the soundless marble halls of AsVoria to the Dark Forest where they were going to meet the guys. They had a show tonight and sneaking out was the only way to make it, it was also the only fun way. True they could just use a portal, but that lacked style. Where sneaking out had the "Marauders" written all over it.

The boys stood like gods in the night at the edge of the forest. Peris in his red and gold cape, Darius in his dark violet and Rufus in his royal blue, the boys gave the two girls annoyed looks for being late and then they were off. They hiked through the heavy thick bushes, fallen trees and ivy strands crunched under their feet. Evans led the way, yet all of a sudden he stopped making the other four slam right into his athletically built body. Each M5 member fell onto another member and then fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

R&R Love Lady L Black


	10. Ch9

_**R&R**_

_**Chapter Nine: Silent Instance **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Jade your knees are pinned into my back." Rufus cried from below Potter.

"Oh, shove it, at least you don't have Ani's elbow in you side and Padwinston's foot pushing on your back." Jade answered icily.

"Oh thanks jade." Called Darius sarcastically.

"Ya. Well, Darius can you move your arm out from my side?" Ani howled from under him.

"Ya, no." He answered.

"You jerk."

"All of you SHUT UP!" Cried Peris Evans from the bottom of the pile of M5 Members, angry and very irritated.

"Would someone get off of everyone else below them, so WE all can get up?" When no one answered, Peris screamed out. "HELLO!"

Shrills of laughter hung in the air, as Peris lay solitarily on the ground. He jumped up and dusted himself off. It was much darker then it normally was in the forest of the Portentous, so the M5 were sure they weren't in AsVoria any more. Yet Ani had a weird feeling they were in the Aired realm.

The five members moved silently through the woods over ivy grown, and bumpy ground. They got farther and farther from where they started, and about thirty minutes later, they reached the edge of the forest. Looking at a school, which almost looked exactly like AsVoria. Each Marauder stood silently as the wind picked up their capes and whipped them into the Air.

"Ok what's this place?" asked Darius in general. "It looks really OLD." He hated old things. His motto was buy new, not crappy.

"Hey, don't make fun, Dee." Jade told him while punching him in his right arm.

"Holy shit! What the heck was that for!? He asked.

"Nothing." Jade answered. She loved anything old, and normally hit people for making fun of older things. She was also kind of a pack rat.

"Ya right Jade, Ani?" Darius asked Ani from down the line.

"Huh, oh what?" Aniko asked.

"What ya thinking?"

"I know this place." She told him gloomily

"Really? How?" asked Peris.

"My mom and dad went here, they called it Hogwarts." Aniko stated.

"Humm, my uncle went here," Jade added.

"Ya, is that so Jade, ALL our relatives went here. Peris's cousin Lily, your uncle James, both of Ani's parents, Amelia Dumbledore, and Sirius Black. Darius's cousin, twice removed Peter and my uncle Remus." Rufus said while flicking off a few stray strands of god know what off his cape. Ani laughed lightly.

"One more thing we have in common." She added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Rufus.

"Huh?" Others answered in unison.

"Let's make a mess." He proposed.

"Rufus, for the one with the logic out of the group, you're wild today." Aniko stated amiably.

"Yup, so let's go! Oh Ani, do you know if we can walk around easily?"

"Ya, most students are in bed by now, or in dorms, and the sixth years have exams."

"Perfect, ok here's what were going to do." Said Peris.

* * *

The Marauders 5 walked wordlessly down the hall, each watching where they were going, with a major amount of care. Darius Padwinston created a 3-D map of the whole school, so they wouldn't get lost. Aniko heard someone; actually it was more someone's, Aniko thought. The M5 ducked into a crevasse and Peris charmed the floor to water, then Darius froze it with his wind charm. As the fifth years unknowingly, stepped onto the sheet of ice they fell hard and slid down the hall, all the way to the other end. The Marauders 5 watched as some got smart and began to play, they slid and dove, each having a ball. That killed the Marauders fun so they moved on to something else.

The teens moved on deeper into the school causing little havocs as they went. Ani made statutes come to life and send them angry in every direction. Jade made the fires and candles blazes and depict death for anyone who stood and looked at them too long. Peris, being the water master he was, made every fountain and bath over flow. Darius made any hanging banner blow in a rough wind; he also sent a fierce breeze around the school. Rufus was good at just generating chaos, he made some of the portraits go into deep depression.

"So," Aniko said picking up her white and sliver cape from the floor. "What's next, my groupies?" Jade laughed and suggested the Great Hall

"Ya, we can use all our talents to make a huge mess." Peris added.

"Can you guys imagine all of us here, we would have given the teachers a run for their money." He said laughing lightly.

"Ya, they couldn't have handled us." Darius added smugly.

"Oh, no one's as bad as me, if perfect." Aniko stated smartly.

"Oh you're so modest Black." Rufus said sarcastically.

"I'm hurt," Ani answered making a sad face.

"I'm just joking Black," Peris called out to Ani, as he slung his arm around her shoulders. The Marauders 5 reached the Great Hall; it was completely clean and spotless. _"It is such a shame that we are going to make such a place insanely dirty and impossible to clean by Aired magic. Oh well," _ she thought and joined in on the magic messing. They were done in about an hour; Ani stood marking this as their mess when she heard Peris yell to her.

* * *

"Yo, Feathers, FUCK IT, AIREDS!"

"FUCK!" Ani shrieked. As she turned she saw a wizard with greasy hair and black robes and two others. Each grinned at her with their wands pointed at her. She smiled and told them.

"Not today Aireds." With that she pushed of the ground, flinging herself into the air. Aniko twisted and dived, until she reached the ground below. Ani stood rapidly and ran right out the main doors heading outside. Her white cape blasted behind her making her short skirt, and uniform visible as she ran. She jumped from the low wall to the next level into a bunch of Syltherins and Gryffindors, with the three teachers following her. As she dusted herself off and stood up gracefully, she grabbed hold of the marble pole and swung herself round the pole and over the iron railing. Ahead of Aniko were the others yelling to her to hurry up.

They shaped changed and blasted out of there, Ani raced arcoss the grass pulled herself up on to the last broken stone wall, with the whole sixth year class watching her. She blasted the M5 mark into the sky and dropped the letter, just as the teachers, and the whole staff reached her. Ani jumped down the other side of the wall and tore off into the forest. Once she was safely in cover of darkness Ani turned around to see the teachers face. Please with what they accomplished, Aniko shaped into a Glistening Phoenix, and took off.

* * *

The Marauders 5 symbol blazed in the night air, each a different animal and different colour. The Great Bear that lay sleeping under the other four symbols, in lime green, then on his back was a front facing Lion, in blazing red. To right of the lion was a wolf in black; on its hind legs, baring his teeth. To the left of the lion was a Chinese-Air dragon with its eyes burning into your soul, in white, and on top was a sliver Phoenix with its wings spread wide glaring. Underneath the entire heap of animal was a bronze scroll that read "M5."

"Sir." Said Snape, as he handed Dumbledore the letter; the headmaster took it and read it out loud.

_**Dear Hogwarts,**_

_**You're Marked, good luck cleaning.**_

_**It was fun, don't be to mad.**_

_**Always,**_

_Fuzzy, Mooner, Pride, Claw, and Feathers_

_

* * *

_

_**R&R**_

_**Feathers**__-Aniko Black-__**Phoenix**_

_**Fuzzy**__-Jade Potter-__**Bear**_

_**Mooner**__-Rufus Ludwig-__**Wolf**_

_**Pride**__-Peris Evans-__**Lion**_

_**Claw**__-Darius Padwinston-__**Dragon**_


	11. Ch10

**Chapter 10: Silent Discovery **

**

* * *

  
**

_**(Late June, Great Hall of AsVoria)**_

_**---  
**_

_**(Monday Morning)**_

The sixth years, all sat at their house tables, many sitting on the table top not the seats. Aniko Black sat staring down at her exam timetable. It was massive, unlike her classmates, Aniko was taking extra courses, at night and when others had free periods, she had classes. So instead of the standard four exams, she had eight. Aniko read her table through one more time. In one-week full week, she was going to have:

Exam Time Table

_Monday_

8:00am

Reverieology

(Seeing the Past)

10:00am

Potions

Tuesday

8:00-12:00am

Wizardology

(With one 30min break)

2-3:00pm

Form Änderung

(Shape Change class)

Wednesday

12am-3pm

Histoire Após Magi

(History of Mages)

4-6pm

Après Wizardry

(History of Famous Wizards)

Thursday

9pm-1am

Astrologicia

(Palm readings, crystal balls, ex.)

Friday

11:00am-4:pm

Cante Canción

(Song imagery)

* * *

_**(Monday Evening)**_

Each student sat waiting in the Great Hall for his or her placement for Seventh Year. Then later next year they would choose which school they were going to for their seventh year. Many new seventh year students would come next year to AsVoria, then go on to eighth year then after that to the University Level of the school. Draconic Academy, University of Higher Learning. Some even went to separate Colleges all together. The last house to be given their placements was Luminus house, and many had lost interest during the assembly.

"Ah, and this brings us to Luminus, The house of Light. I hope you find that you belong in the right wizard school." Professor Bauschus, the Professor of Potions and Head of Stygian, barked at them. Aniko loathed him with a passion, he was such a prude old man. The head master glared at the head of house for his sarcastic rudeness. He just rolled his eyes and continued pulling names.

"Placement school Beuxbatons, Ginger Godric, Melina Weasley." Aniko and Jade watched their only two girl friends walk away from the table, sending them said looks. The four girls wanted to stay together for their placement but that looked like that was never going to happen now.

The giving out of school names went on for about an hour, many of Ani and Jade's friends had been spilt up and when they came to the last school Hogwarts, the M5 knew they were staying together.

"Placement, school Hogwarts." chimed the headmaster. "Peris Evans, Rufus Ludwig, Jade Potter, Aniko Black and Darius Padwinston, Hogwarts."

The room began to mutter around them, Jade and Aniko shrieked and pounced onto the other, creating a tight strong hug. When the sorting ended, Ani and Jade skipped happily down the marble hallways, laughing and singing. Tomorrow exams would start but today was no time to stress. If you didn't know it by now you weren't going to know it in a day. So it was time to party instead and next week it would be summer. Glorious, sweet, summer, three months of sheer joy.

* * *

AN: In the mage world, you spend eight years in school. You're seventh you go to a wizard school, then you return to your old school or go to another one. Then you choose to go to University or College.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

LLB

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Ch 11

_**The last part of Sirius's letter is a song by Tim McGraw, the song is called My Little Girl. **_

_**This is the last chapter of part one; I hope it's good for you guys. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Silent Words**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aniko looked around the now empty room. It was the start of summer and everyone was leaving for their homes. She sank heavily onto her bed. She was so scared for next year, but it could only be better than this year. As Aniko sat in silence listening to the students outside, a small knock came from the door and two small voices followed. Ani smiled as Ginger and Melina entered the room slowly, both dragging their feet, and both with adorably cute sad faces. Ani smiled at them sweetly, but sadness crept over her as she hugged her two friends tightly. When they made their way outside, each went their separate ways at the sound of the last bell.

Aniko wished that their long walk to separate trains wouldn't feel as lonely as it was going to. She pulled out her ipod and listened to Snow Patrol. She walked down the worn wooden steps jumping over the broken step that she would normally tell "See You Next Year!" But this time she smiled and said "Goodbye." Robbie Williams "Angels" filled her eyes and she turned to look at the castle that she called home. She could see her childhood passing across her face. One single tear slipped from her eyes. Alone feeling of fear, that like the tear slipped away, leaving something stronger, brave, maybe even reckless.

Ani jumped off the last wood step, 100's of feet below the cast and took off down the stone path. Her long cape bellowed behind her, her black curls danced in the wind. She felt almost free. That nothing ruin her feeling of joy. This summer was going to be the best summer even. Aniko was nearing the end of the path. She could see the lime green train that would take her to south to her grandmothers summer palace. Aniko climbed into the green train and stared up at AsVoria for one last time. Willing herself to feel no regret. This school wouldn't be the same with out her and the other M4. She smiled, and thought

"_Next year is going to be so much fun_."

The door shut behind her as she made her way to the M5's compartment. Aniko made her way down the train hallway, running her hand along the forest green wall paper. She noticed every knick and dent in the once perfect ebony wood. Aniko basked in the was glow of the sun that streamed through the ornate rainbowed glass windows. Each window panel was a different scene. Each one moving and breathing, the images going about their day like nothing around them matter. Like nothing about the world was changing. She reached the M4's door the the glass and wood blocked the riders inside from the world around them. Aniko could already here the loud streaks coming from inside. She pushed the heavy door open and slunk down beside Jade. The five friends smiled coolly at each other, yet Peris said

"Ya, so what's the plan for next year?"

"We give em' hell."

The friends broke out into heavy, thick laughter, as Aniko stared blankly out the window, at the world she knew, speeding by her in a blur of greens and blues. She pulled her bag up from the floor and pulled out a letter sent to her by her bothers godfather, Remus Lupin. Uncle Remus was such a cool man, but just as she was about to open and read it, her twin Diamond and her younger brother Helios, who was in Fifth year, came bounding in. Both squished beside themselves in between the others. Aniko sent Diamond a threatening look, and he sent her a Leave-me-Alone-or-I'll-tell-mom-what-you-did-this-year look back at her. To Ani's displeasure, Diamond was going to Hogwarts too, and the funny thing was, it was only because Padwinston couldn't go, so they switched. She hoped to God that he would end up in Syltherin. By the time they left, it was time for everyone to sleep. This was the part she hated, she could never sleep on a train. Diamond, Chaos, and Helios didn't have as hard a time. They could pretty much sleep anywhere. However Diamond and Aniko were pretty much identical to each other, except for when it came to sleeping and a couple other things. But Helios and Chaos were identical in every way, not just when it came to sleeping but in personality too. Aniko however had always been on edge ever since she was a child. She figured she made up for her brothers lack of tension with his hyper tension at times. The clock read 1, and Aniko was having a hell of a time trying to get to sleep. She sat up and threw the blanket onto the floor, as she slipped the letter out from its hiding place. She ripped it open and pulled out two Letters. She thought that it was weird of her uncle to put in two letters, but on closer inspection only one had writing on it, so she looked at that one first.

_Dear Ani,_

_How are you? I've been hearing things. Mainly that you have a gift for trouble. Much, like your father. I hope your year was the best yet, and I'm planning on seeing you this summer, and I can't wait. Your mother has sent me pictures of all three of you, and I must say you are the spitting image of your father. Chaos on the other hand, looks so much like your mother and grandfather, yet Diamond and Helios are somewhere in between. I have sent you another letter as well. Its from your father, only he never got to send it. Well about your mothers dog, it turns out that its actually your father, and her mother hasn't yet gotten him fully changed back into his whole human form, so he stays in his dog form when he's out. Your probably wondering how I found out, I eavesdropped on one of your mother's visits to the order, and well your mothers not a very quite woman. Well have a good summer, and I'll see you in August._

_Uncle Remus,_

_Ps. Visit Diagon Alley when you get your list._

Aniko looked down at the now blank page and it wasn't blank at all. She put down Uncle Remus's and picked up her fathers.

_Dear Aniko,_

_I really don't think I have a right to call you Ani, but Remus keeps telling me I do and I should write you so much more, but I can never do it. I hear from Remus and Amelia that you seem to have inherited my talent for trouble making. That makes me very proud. Please Aniko, if you ever meet Harry don't be mad at him because he's had more time with him then you. I would give my life for both of you. It's wasn't easy when I let you go. I'm gonna tell you how much I love you, though I think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink, so soft and warm when you were born_

_Aniko just know that you will always be my little girl._

_Love always,_

_Your father,_

_Sirius Black_

_Ps. Mind your brother Diamond, for all our safety please._

Her fathers comment made her laugh. She slipped slowly into a lull and whispered into the night.

"Dad, I love you to."

R&R


	13. Ch 12

_Chapter Twelve: The Forgotten_

_

* * *

  
_

_**(End of sixth year)**_

_The Diamond that was lost. Found it's way to me. _

_A memory made, a memory of Fame. _

_I am rain; I am the stain on your memory. _

_Who am I?_

_I'm the heir to a throne, a Princess of a Nation_

_The Love of many, the lover of few. _

_The middle of four, the second oldest._

_I'm a jokester, a troublemaker and a loyal friend._

_I'm the spitting image of my father. _

_I'm my Grandfathers jewel, and my mother pain. _

_I'm one of the last; I'm one who wants revenge. _

_I'll live, because I'm his weakness._

_I'll be greatest love of one._

_I'll be another's downfall, and another's regret. _

_Who am I?_

_**I'm the Forgotten.**_

The funeral was insanely mellow and silent, so many people were crying, and sobbing. Aniko sighed and walked up the aisle, she reached the monument and stopped to listen to two wizards talking. One was way younger then the other, which made this even cooler.

"Even Dumbledore can't come back form the dead."

"Sir, I know that," answered the boy. "Please excuse me."

"_Do you think that? Man you wizards are idiots. I wonder if that lion man really thinks that he's dead?" _Aniko thought.

Aniko clapped her hands together and then began to rub them, sending sparks everywhere. She focused the sparks on her Grandfathers grave, and then, almost instantly, the whole thing blazed into sparks. As the lighting sparks faded, she saw him standing in long ruby red mage robe with gold over cape and hood. He smiled at her and she smiled back looking down at his hands, both were now skin colour again. Aniko stretched out her hand towards the man, he took it and both headed down the aisle when they reached the end they just disappeared, no crack of apparition, it was like they were there then never there.

_**R&R see you next Chapter.**_


	14. Ch 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: June/July**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Lady L. Black_

_

* * *

  
_

_**(JUNE)**_

Albus Dumbledore sat across from his very mad Granddaughter. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was pouting. That just made him smile and laugh; even now at seventeen she was acting like a child. Aniko jumped up from her seat and started to walk toward the window. She looked out toward the grass below, and beyond. She began, after a while, to block out her grandfather's rants and raves, which left her just focusing on the beauty beyond the glass of the palace.

"Yes, that's why I think you will be the best to take young Potter to Godric's Hollow and also look after him." Albus stated bluntly, which shocked Aniko right out of her haze.

"Hell no! I'm not looking after wizard boy. He's found Jade and the others, I think he'll be fine."

"Ani, he needs someone who IS not Family." Dumbledore stated. Aniko didn't like where this was going.

"Grandfather, why me?"

"It's simple really, you're Sirius's Daughter, like father like daughter."

"No! I'm not helping him and you can't make me. No matter how hard you try!"

Aniko stalked out from the room, banging the door as hard as she could behind her. She bounded down the marble stairs and nearly smacked into the black dog sitting at the bottom of them. Ani jumped over the dog and landed gracefully on the marble floor. She bounded down the richly dressed halls as her long white cape flutter around her. Aniko made her way out of the palace, up the rocky ridge that surrounded the south side of her home and headed for her favorite rock. Aniko sighed as she sat down heavily, waiting for the sun to set. This spot was always the best for seeing the sun set, and as the sun began to disappear leaving the world in a blue-like haze Aniko finally noticed the dog that sat at her feet.

"Dad you do know you don't have to be in your dog faze?" Ani spoke toward the well kept dog. The dog tilted his head and spoke without moving his mouth at all.

"Yes, well, I could, but then you wouldn't tell me anything, now would you?" Sirius stated.

"Humm, I guess you're right, but I'm still not telling you anything." Aniko joked with her father.

"Aniko, why do you hate Harry so?" Sirius inquired, "What did he ever do to you?"

"WHAT did he ever do to ME? You have to be joking." Aniko growled angrily.

"YES WHAT DID HE DO!" Sirius howled irritably back at her.

"HE STOLE MY FATHER!" She yelled right at him. Sirius sat silently, really not knowing what to say to her.

"Aniko, it's not his fault. Your, mother warned me not to kill Peter. It's really my fault."

"Ya, think." She stated sarcastically. It was getting dark now and Aniko really had had enough.

"Ya should have listened to mom." She stared blankly at him, then stood smoothly and headed back to the palace. Albus Dumbledore sat in his study facing the window, he was wearing his bright red robes. Night had come fast and dawn would come early, yet there was so much still to do.

'_How am I going to get Ani to agree? Maybe Sirius can do some magic tonight?_

But the old mage highly disagreed that anything would come out of that. Dumbledore thought of both their tempers and really regretted sending Sirius at that moment. As Dumbledore became lost in his thoughts someone hooded walked into the chambers and sat directly across from him in the spare chair. Albus looked up, into the hidden face. The cape may have been plain and basic, but the clothes underneath were rich and noble.

"Well?" Albus asked the figure.

"Well what, Sir?" The figure chimed back.

"Don't play with me Sirius Black." Albus stated. He was on his last nerve. Sirius laughed lightly and removed his cape, and boy, he was as good looking as he ever had been. He smiled a flash of white teeth, and leaned back further into the stuffed red chair.

"Albus, what did you want from me. You knew that she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Sirius, I trust you with my life, but it's time you grow up, and start acting like her father." Albus lectured Sirius as they sat in the silent, book filled room. Sirius got up from his chair his cape tails flowing after him.

"Don't tell me what I already know old man." Sirius stated to the old professor. Sirius now stood over by a wall of colour coded books, trying to block out Albus. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with mischief as he stared at Sirius's back.

"Old man am I? Now, now Sirius no need for name calling."

"Sir, there maybe be one person who can get Aniko to take the job." Sirius spoke delicately and pick a book up off the shelf, he flipped through it carefully.

"Now, you have me intrigued Sirius." Inquired Dumbledore. Sirius smiled and put the blue book back on the cherry wood shelf.

"Well." He said as he fell back into the stuffed chair across from Albus Dumbledore. "Chaos Black." Sirius said simply.

"Chaos who?" Dumbledore asked with glazed eyes.

"Chaos, my son. Your memory hasn't fully come back yet has it?"

"Not exactly, I've only been alive for a couple weeks now." Dumbledore added a little ruffled at the comment.

"Well, Chaos is pretty much Aniko's weakness." Sirius added.

"Really, why didn't we think of this before?"

"I don't know. I'm not a genius. You're supposed to be though."

" Well go find the boy then, I have affairs to look after." With that Sirius turned back into Padfoot, bounded out the door, and down the hall, looking for Chaos.

(The following Day.)

When Chaos Black finally found his sister, he watched her for a couple moments. Then He changed from his animal form and sat across from her. Aniko sat at a rod iron table with a piping hot espresso. She looked up at him; her curls were completely straight and her eyes unsmiling. Aniko looked at her brother, he had become even better looking then ever, which to her was a bad thing. He was an infamous rake, know for breaking hearts. His hair was now dark brown instead of its natural blonde, his gray eyes smiled with mischief. Chaos was sporting a shag hair cut with sweeping bangs. He was in perfect shape like always, and lastly was dressed in blue jeans and a band t-shirt.

"What do you want?" She asked him rudely.

"Aww don't be that way Ani." Chaos joked.

"What. Do. You. Want." She asked this time as if she was talking to a child. Three hours later their conversation had turned into more of fighting match then talking. Nevertheless Ani really didn't want to look after Potter. Yet, Her grandfather and father were getting really rusty if they thought she would do it because of Chaos wanted her to. However she finally gave in four hours after the conversation started like she always did when it came to Chaos.

"FINE!" she finally yelled. "I'LL NOT DO IT FOR YOU, OR FOR WIZARD BOY!"

"Then for who Aniko?"

"Aunt Lily and Uncle James." She answered simply.

* * *

_**(JULY)**_

Aniko walked down the cold, damp, stone hallway. Her heels kept clicking as she walked slowly towards some light. "_What has Wizard Boy gotten himself into now?_ She thought as she reached the opening, which lead into a large, empty room. There he was, Wizard Boy was lying on the stone floor, face down and holding some gold cup in his hand. She found herself rushing toward him.

"Wizard Boy!" She howled at him. "GOD DAMN IT! What the heck happened to you?" Aniko asked annoyed. She began to talk to him as she pulled her cloak hood over her face. That had been one of her stipulations, that he would never see her face. She now had him on his back, and he was looking up at her with his green eyes, _God I hate those green eyes, _Ani thought as she surveyed the damage to his body.

"Feathers?" he asked, that was another of her stipulations, that he never knew her name.

"Where to Wizard Boy?" Aniko asked.

"Bur..." The young wizard trailed off.

"Right, Burrow. Weasley's we go." Aniko stated, and she shifted them both to the Weasley's. They both were now lying in the grass of the Burrow steep hillside. The laughter reached her ears form inside the Burrow. Aniko stared at the sky, cursing her brother. She pushed off the ground and reached down to help Wizard Boy up. He leaned against her as they headed for the house. The gnomes scampered around their feet diving into their homes. When they reached the closed door, Aniko fixed her capes hood, and took a deep breath. She blasted the door open with her magic, shattering the lock to bits. She instantly regretted that move. Aniko looked up as she saw the wizards standing in front of her with their wands at the ready. Wizard Boy spoke up first,

"Put them away, we're not going to hurt you. Can someone help me?" He asked.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ya?"

"Oh my God," Hermione rushed over with Charlie and Bill who took Harry off of Aniko. She just stood off to the side and watched as everyone fussed over Harry. They had a weird relationship, her and Harry. If you could even call it that, she herself did not know what to label it as. Aniko could feel her skin tingle from someone's burning gaze. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks watched the her, the mystery girl who brought Harry. She stood with so much assurance, so much pride, yet Sirius kept popping into their brains and they didn't know why.

"All done, Harry." Hermione chimed. Everyone listened to Harry's stories and when he got to Feathers, he couldn't really figure out where she had gone to. He had sworn she was just there. He sighed and yelled into the nothingness of the room.

"Feathers!" Aniko shifted back into the room. She looked quite annoyed with Harry.

"What?" said behind him. "What's wrong now Wizard Boy?"

"Don't be cocky for once. I have people I want you to meet."

Harry introduced her to everyone in the room and lastly Ginny. Aniko's body tensed up when she shook the girls hand, Mrs. Weasley noticed and pushed down a laugh. Ginny didn't like Aniko either. Aniko made it easy for her.

"Sorry I've gotta go." With that she pushed past Ginny and headed outside. To everyone's surprise Harry chased after her.

"Feathers? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"She bugs me that's all."

"Bugs you?"

"Ya Wizard Boy, bugs me. Bye, Wizard Boy," and with that Aniko shifted away.

"Harry what was that?" said two familiar voices from behind him.

_**R&R**_


	15. Ch 14

**I own the Plot and any Characters from the Mage and Magi world. I also own Amelia Dumbledore, JK owns everything else. Please R&R, many thanxs if you do. SO read on. **

**Lady L. Black**

_Chapter Fourteen: July Part b_

_**(July)**_

Aniko now sat unwillingly in a red stuffed chair, in the room of wizards. She had only come back to keep an eye on that Ginny Weasley, because Ani really didn't want her making a move on Harry. Harry watched Feathers intently thinking about the conversation he had had with Fred and George earlier. The conversation kept replaying in his mind and Ginny's stiffness as well.

_Harry turned around to see Fred and George smilingly cheekily at him, and Ginny stood oddly tense behind them. Both boys put their arms around Harry's shoulders and walked with him into the house._

"_What a row mate. She's bloody pissed at you, isn't she?" Fred asked Harry._

"_Ya well, I guess so." Harry answered. _

"_Blimey me mate, is she your girlfriend Harry?" George added._

"_No. We're just friends."_

"_Right Friends." George and Fred said in unison while watching Harry pace in the living room, which led to Harry giving in._

"_Well, I do like her, but come on mate, I really don't even known her name." Harry added._

"_Well," said George "What's she like mate? If you know that, you know her." He added. Harry started to explain what she was like and how she acted, her quick temper, her changing personality, her loyalty and her sense of humor. Remus dropped an ear into their conversation and everything Harry said sound exactly how he would explain Sirius. Which, meant only one thing, Amelia finally got Aniko to look after Harry. _

"Who would have thought that Black and Potter would get back together no matter what?" _Remus laughed thinking about how James had said many times that if Sirius had a daughter, she would be just like him. _

"If James only knew"_ He thought._

Harry watched the dog Feathers had brought with her. He was lying on the floor, looking sad and bored. The dog looked so familiar, but he couldn't place him. Aniko sat silent in her chair watching the fire crick and crackle in brilliant red and orange colours. She could feel her fathers eyes burrowing into her now, and it was kind of annoying, but whatever.

"**You know you can't just wait for him to ask what's wrong. He's James's son, he won't really know what's wrong until you tell him. Also Harry's most likely wondering why you came back, as am I." Sirius's voice wafted through her mind.**

"_Dad, stay out of my mind, will you!" Aniko told him looking right at him._

"**Can't do that," he said looking right back at her, waging his tail. "Harry's coming over to talk to you by the way."**

"_What?"_ _Aniko added._

"Hey Feathers what's up? Come back to see me have you." Harry asked.

"**What a James thing to say." Sirius added. **Aniko rolled her eyes at her father and shrugged off Harry's question.

"Nothing and in your dreams." Aniko told Harry rudely, but thick with pride.

"Oh, really?" Harry answered very intrigued.

"Don't be arrogant." She retorted.

"Right, Feathers." Harry added.

"All you lot up to bed now, let's go." Mrs. Weasley chimed. Everyone did as they were told and headed up the stairs. "You to Miss. Feathers, you can stay with Fleur." She added, and Aniko didn't argue, she just headed up the stairs after Fleur. Sirius stayed in his spot, and eavesdropped in on the adult's conversation. While Aniko sat on her bed bored to tear as Fleur rambled on about her wedding to Bill, which she had no interest in at all. Aniko looked at her from under her cloak, then Fleur finally kicked out around twelve leaving her in silence.

Around three Aniko jumped from her assigned bed and headed out the room. She used a silent charm to muffle her steps as she walked down the many stairs and hallways towards the common room. She was heading out side to see the stars. She loved the stars and how they seemed to be so happy just hanging around up there. When she reached the living room, she found Remus Lupin talking to someone; Aniko stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

"Sirius come now, it's not dangerous. She doesn't even like him like that, and you know it." Remus told her father.

"Mooney, you know well as I, she's head over heels and just denying it." He father stated mildly.

"Well, James's younger brother always did have a thing for Willow. Maybe, the house of Blacks and Potters are just supposed to unite." Remus stated nicely, "Maybe they just can't avoid each other……" Remus mumbled on.

"Remus, just say it." Sirius answered angrily toward his friend.

"Harry thinks you're dead. Hcan't understand why he feels so close to her. Harry needs Ani, and Ani needs Harry. Harry needs to teach her to love." Remus stated. "So she doesn't end up like the dark lord because that's where she's headed." Mooney nicely added.

"_I don't need Wizard Boy." Thought Aniko rudely._

"Never, she'll never end up like that." Padfoot shot back.

"It could happen; Sirius, their ill fated lovers. You and I both know it." Remus spoke coolly.

"_What the heck are they talking about." _Aniko thought,until she heard a creak behind her.

R and R


	16. Ch 15

**Chapter fifteen: August**

**

* * *

**

Aniko spun around from her spot and knocked down the person behind her with one stiff punch. The youth fell onto the stairs and hit the floor hard. Harry looked up and saw Aniko's face for the first time. He was at a loss for words. Feathers was beautiful, very beautiful. Her face was oval and perfectly balanced. Her nose was small, and her eyes were sapphire blue and glistening with mischief and anger. They were almost like Professor Dumbledore's eyes. Her hair was ebony and went down to her mid back. Her body was slim, but curvy and she was pretty well off in the chest department.

"What are you looking at?" Aniko grumbled under her breath.

"Oh nothing, help me up?" He asked giving her his hand.

"Ya, whatever."

There wasn't much space between Harry and Aniko in the hall way, so their bodies pressed against one another slightly. As Harry touched her arm sparks shot down her arm. Her hear beat heavily. Aniko couldn't help but think about how good it would be to kiss him right then and there. She stopped thinking, and just let it flow like a river through her body.

Aniko closed her eyes. She dreamt every dream she'd ever had in her life in those few minutes. She never felt this way with anyone. She knew what she had to do. Aniko shifted to Howarts and too Harry's hand. She pulled him to the library and sat him down at one of the tables.

Aniko summoned a book off a shelf and told Harry to read it. She left and began to wander. Just wander. She headed for the edge of the dark forest. Harry needed to learn something about their parents, and she'd fill him in on the rest when he was done reading. Aniko dropped down onto the semi-wet grass peering across the lake. Slipping into a lull of thoughts, and letting the moonlight and silence blanket her.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_"Sirius where are you going!" Amelia Black fired at him._

_"What do you think? I'm going to say goodbye to my children or are you going to yell at me for that too." Sirius barked back._

_Sirius climbed the rich wooden stairs and entered each of his children's rooms saying goodbye to each sleeping child. When he entered Aniko's room he looked down at her. She looked like a little princess. Aniko started to fuss and woke quickly. She looked up at him with big teary blue eyes. Almost sensing why he was there to leave once again and for good this time. Sirius bent over the white crib and picked up his beautiful little Ani, and began to rock her back to sleep._

_" Hush now baby don't you cry, Rest your wings my butterfly, Peace will come to you in time." Sirius sang in hushed tones._

_"I will sing this lullaby. No though I must leave, my child, But I would stay here by your side, And if you wake before I'm gone, Remember this sweet lullaby."_

_"And all love through darkness, Don't you ever stop believing, With lover forlorn, with love you'll find your way, My love, the world has turned the day to dark,"_

_"I leave this night with heavy heart, When I return to dry you eyes, I will send this lullaby, Yes I will send this lullaby"._

_When Sirius was done, he laid the sleeping Aniko into her crib, kissed her forehead, and patted down the hallway. He would most likely never see his Princess again. He only wanted her to know he loved her, more than anything in this world. Sirius shut the heavy front door hearing Amelia's cries beginning stopped instantly._

_**End of Flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry came and sat beside Aniko on the hill that overlooked the whole black lake. For the first time in his life he found someone that understood what it was like for him; the loneliness, the pain, being stared at each and every day, yet Aniko had had it even worse, she never knew her father, and her mother was some powerful witch that she had to live up to. Both sat silently looking across the lake. Aniko finally lay on her back and watched the stars above her dance and sing across the sky. She knew what Harry was thinking, '_how could no one have ever told him' _about this. It was the same thought that had crossed her mind when Uncle James finally told her the story. Then she went to her mother to find out her side. She practically had to destroy the house, to get her to answer.

"Harry, listen I myself didn't find out any of this until a couple of years ago." Aniko told him. "But it's not as easy as the diary makes it out to be. It got really scary."

"Right, I guess so, but why didn't anyone tell me." Harry stated harshly.

"Because my mother wants the world to forget us." Aniko stated blankly. Harry didn't say anything so Aniko keep going. "I'll start at the beginning I guess then. When our parents were in their sixth year, your father went out with your mom after they had their thing behind my mom's back. Yet through the whole of her and James' relationship she was trying so hard not to see my father, Sirius. At their Yule Ball, they all found out about each other and it created a huge mess. That summer my mom was officially going out with Tom Riddle and went to the Bloods Ball with him."

Aniko took a deep breath and kept going.

* * *

"My mother entered seventh year the girlfriend of Tom Riddle. With a path of pain and sorrow from our fathers, she wasn't really in love with Riddle and when she went to break it off with him in October of that year, he tried to kill her. He forced her to get married and Voldemort thought that Chaos was his son was really Sirius eldest heir, along with me, my twin Diamond, and our younger brother Helios. When your parents died and my father went after Peter. My mother told him not to go." Aniko paused for a moment.

"But he didn't listen so she left with all three of us and she was pregnant with H. at the time. Uncle Remus helped Grandfather Dumbledore erase everyone's memories. The only way that everyone will remember us, is if someone lifts the spell, which will not happen any time soon. Everything got weird from there. My mother would take us to see our father every now and then in Jail. He knows us as Regulus' kids though. My mom didn't want him to know we were his anymore, not that he would remember after the spell that Grandfather cast." Harry said nothing so she went on.

"When my dad's died and feel through the curtain, his wizard side died. However his locked away Mage powers granted him access into the Mage realm. My mother hadn't exactly figured out how to get him into his human form until a couple months ago. He was a dog for a while which is kind of weird. Now my dad can go back and forth from the Magical world to the Wizard world. I don't really know my father, which is a good thing I guess, because even though his spell was lifted, we don't really act like a functioning father and daughter's should." Aniko told Harry sadily.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Aniko Black stood on the top balcony of AsVoria's great entrance hall. Levels below her underneath the gold splendor and ruby stones were girls and their fathers. She watched the pairs embracing each other, laughing and smiling. They were so happy to see their fathers for the day since the start of term. Aniko thought of her own father, out of his hate and rage he had left them. She was so alone, her mother and Grand-da Black couldn't even look at her because she was a mirror image of her father. Her brothers' look liked their Uncle and Grandfather Dumbledore._

_That morning Aniko had dyed her hair platium blonde. Now she just looked identical to Diamond. On Father's Day when the fathers came to AsVoria to see their children, the Black heirs would hide or spend a few minutes with their friends but half the time they just hid away together. Ever since third year Aniko found she liked being alone. She went to the wizard world that year and saw her father with his god son, embracing him like a father would a son. Ever since then the hate and longing had just been building up toward him in Aniko's heart. When she could no longer take watching the fathers and daughters, Aniko shifted to Hogwarts and found her favorite hiding spot that had been a favorite of her mothers and curled up into a ball to cry._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Hey Feathers are you ok? You slipped away there for a moment." Harry told her.

"Uhh, ya I'm fine." She looked at Harry. He looked so much like Uncle James. But he was Harry not James. Aniko kept going with her story.

"My Uncle James comes to see me once a month, but never in September, because he and Aunt Lily come to see you off to school. They stay hidden in the crowd but they come every year and they're very proud of you. Uncle James came to see me this August from the spirit world and we play and laugh like a father and daughter should. So I guess my dad gave my mom a lot of slack for it. She yelled at him that it wouldn't have been that way if he hadn't gone after Peter. That shut him up pretty fast. It was kind of funny, and when my grandfather died, the elders and my mother thought it would be a good idea for someone to look after you and help you out so I, to my distain, got the job. Do you understand it now?" Aniko asked Harry.

"One thing. Your mother is Albus Dumbledore's…?Harry asked.

"Daughter, Why?" Aniko asked back.

"Riddle was never afraid of the Professor, he was afraid of your mom." Harry stated lying on his back on the wet grass.

"There's only one way to find out." Aniko jumped to her feet and gave her hand out to Harry pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go." Aniko stated.

"Where?" Harry asked.

* * *

Read and Review! Thanxs a tone LADY L BLACK


	17. Ch 16

_**Definitions Shifting: Best described as, "You're one place one moment then a different place the next." It doesn't hurt mages to shift, it's just like walking a foot in front of you. Also Magi make no sound when they shift. For a wizard to shift it hurts ten times more then aparanting. **_

_**Chapter Sixteen:**__ Summer/Fall  
_

_

* * *

_

Harry felt his body being pulled forward sheer pain, yet in an instant, the smouldered feeling. Aniko was now pulling him down elaborate, rich hallways. Harry watched the hanging carpets go by him in a rush of colours. Yet as he passed one wall hanging he swore he saw, the name "Potter". But Feathers was in to much of a rush to let him stop and examine the gorgeous cloth. Suddenly, Aniko stopped. She let go of Harry and turned to face him. With a snap of her fingers there was a stunning crimson and gold cape hanging on Harry's well-formed shoulders.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Harry asked.

"Because then the Peir inside will know you're a wizard and we can't have that." Aniko answered as a glittering sliver and ivory cape hung around her shoulders.

"The what?"

"The Peir, elders. They're Politician that work with my mother and her High Kings."

"High Kings? What? You're not making sense." Harry thought.

"Lets go, we're going to be late and yes I can read your mind when I want to." Aniko told him as she stood across the hallway, posed to open the heavy oak door.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Let's go Potter."

* * *

Harry stood frozen in the doorway. The hallway in front of him was so wide and long it went on forever. The walls were about six stories high, and after the third floor, small balconies lead into offices. Like Hogwarts, the ceiling showed the weather outside. Yet unlike Hogwarts, if the weather outside was raining, it would rain indoors as well. A man showed up beside Harry. He was a tall man, thin with a jolly face and he wore a simple blue robe. The man handed Harry an umbrella out of nowhere.

Aniko opened her umbrella and headed off into the thrall of the crowd. Men and women were running left, and right around her, each wearing different robes. Harry had also noticed that there were people his age running around too. They wore what looked like school capes, black tops, and bottoms that looked like something out of a Japanese manga. Harry had to run to keep up with Aniko, she was already a block ahead of him, and soon she would be out of sight.

When Harry had finally caught up, Aniko was standing at the bottom of a large and impressive building. The marble staircase lead out from the massive door. The doors were thick and as tall as trees. Each door was covered in silver, gold and jewels. The windows were thick stained glass in white, clear, and smokey grey with thick black leading. The roof which was 13 thirteen floors above him was grey slate and the building itself was white stone and marble. The building had Gryphon's perched on its edges and a massive Phoenix on the very top.

The rain had stopped now and the man from before had appeared again at Harry's side to take away the umbrella. _"Where the heck do they come from?" _Harry thought. Yet, just as he thought that and looked away for a split second, when he looked back, the man was once again gone. Harry decided not to dwell on this little mystery. This place was weird, even for him. He took off up the stairs running to keep up with Aniko once again. When he reached the top of the great staircase she was waiting for him. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come Harry, there's someone you should meet. But first, we're going to meet my uncle." Aniko told Harry flatly. "I think you'll like him. So awesome."

* * *

Airius Dumbledore sat in his office, completely unaware his young, and rather loud niece would be visiting with a friend. He was not alone. A man sat across from him in a crimson and gold cape, with a well-done dragon pattern playing out on the heavy velvet fabric. His hair was black and his eyes were blue, he had a well-chiselled jaw. His nose was slightly crooked from a childhood fight with his brother before he left for his first year of school at AsVoria. His brother at the time was a third year at a wizard school in the Non-Magi world. He missed his brother very much. Like Airius this man was a High King, yet he was not from the kingdom of Air but from the Kingdom of fire.

Just as the two men began to talk more intently about the upcoming crisis Aniko rushed into the room in a fluttery of emotions. Cain pulled his hood over his face. Airius just laughed at him. To this day, his little niece could read Cain to perfection just by looking in his eyes for a split second.

"I'm going now Air, I'll see you in the Great Hall." Cain told Airius.

"Yah, sure I'll see you there. What this all about anyways? Why has Amelia called the Royalty and Peir in for a meeting? Is she nuts?" Airius asked him.

"Don't know why, Mia's a little off lately. Least she got His Majesty back to normal. Yet when you talk to him you can see he misses the Wizard World and his godson." He stated.

"Yes, well the boy never knew his father so he was the closest thing he had to a Father."

"I know, don't be late Airius, or Mia's going to kill you. Remember, being her brother doesn't save you from her fury." Cain joked as he left the room.

* * *

King Cain of the Fire Kingdom stood stone cold in his place, behind the closed door of King Airius of the Light Kingdom door. The boy in front of him wore the same cloak as he did, which meant he was part of Cain's noble house. The boy looked about seventeen, his eyes were blue; his hair was black and long. He had a well-built body and a gentle air about him. Yet he couldn't put his finger on who this boy reminded him of.

"Hello. I'm Cain, and you are?" He asked the boy with his hand out stretched for him to shake.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you Sir."

"Shall we walk then Master Potter? I dare say you're waiting for His Majesty. He's talking with his darling niece." Cain told Harry full of sarcasm not realizing that this was one of Aniko's new friends from Hogwarts.

Harry and Cain walked pace by pace talking about random things. Harry had great interest in the wall hangings. Cain explained that there was tons of them around the Imperial Palace. Each hanging was for a noble house, battle or a coronation of a Imperial monarch. He also explained that they started in alphabetical order from the divination tower. Harry shuddered at the thought of divination class. Whenever they passed a wall tapestry, Cain would explain what the battle was or what the artist was trying to say. Harry liked Cain a lot.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Master Potter?".

"Yes that would be great Sir. Do have pumpkin juice?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Master Potter We do not"

"Whatever is fine then. Sir".

"Please don't call me Sir, it makes me feel so old." Cain told Harry. "I hate that word, OLD."

"Alright Sir, what would you prefer."

"Cain, just call me Cain."

"Alrigth."

Harry knew Cain was keeping something from him and he wanted to know what it was. Hermione would know a good way to get the truth out of him.

"Come Master Potter." King Cain called to Harry from the other end of the hall. Harry ran to catch up to the older man's long steps.

"Cain, why don't you have pumpkin juice?" Harry asked. Cain just laughed.

"Bad memories for the Empress" He told Harry.

"Oh" Harry trailed off.

"Yes Harry, you see some boys played a quite nasty trick on her during her school years." Cain said matter of factly "Four boys I believe. Nowadays no one would try something like that except for the Princess. She's got quite a thing for trouble. Now come, we'll go to the kitchen and see what we can punk." Cain told Harry with a wink.

* * *

!READ AND REVIEW! LADY L BLACK!


End file.
